Little Weirdo ChanBaek
by sweetwind88
Summary: Bad Summary (T.T) Di dalam flat normal yang sama dengan flat-flat lain tinggal seorang Park Chanyeol. Menurutnya kehidupannya sangatlah normal, seperti kehidupan orang lain. Dia memiliki teman yang cukup normal, kecuali satu orang, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol sejak kecil, tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? NB: yaoi boyxboy chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari yang normal, di sebuah apartemen normal di tengah kota Seoul. Di dalam flat yang normal yang sama dengan flat-flat yang lain Chanyeol bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, hanya saja sekarang hari senin. Apa yang membuatnya bisa berbeda?

Dia masih mengantuk, itu tercermin dari caranya berjalan yang malas-malasan. Dia menuju flat Baekhyun yang berada di depan flatnya, dia membayangkan tingkah laku tetangganya itu. Tangannya melayang ke udara dan mengetuk.

Dia tahu Baekhyun sudah paham dengan ketukan itu. Chanyeol menguap lagi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu sampai dia mencium bau kopi yang datang dari dalam. Itu adalah Ryewook, kakak Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan bisa melek sempurna sebelum menyruput kopi di pagi hari.

Semuanya normal, seperti kehidupan orang lain. KecualiBaekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk, karena dia tahu password flat Baekhyun. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya menunggu di depan pintu. Dia masuk karena tergoda oleh aroma kopi tadi. Dia hanya tergoda oleh aromanya, tapi tidak ingin meminum kopi itu.

"Ah! Chanyeol, kau sudah datang." Kata Ryewook meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Ku rasa Baekhyun belum bangun. Kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak hyung, terimakasih." Katanya dan pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dia membuka pintu, disana terlihat Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap. Selimut hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajahnya.

"Hey! Bangun Baek.." Kata Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Bekhyun supaya dia bangun.

"Mmmm, pergilah." Gumam Baekhyun dan menarik selimutnya lagi menolak untuk bangun dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di tempat tidur bersama selimutnya yang hangat.

"Baekhyun, hari ini kita ada fieldtrip. Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkannya." Kata Chanyeol berdiri di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Good morning Yeolie!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung bangun karena mendengar bahwa mereka akan fieldtrip.

"Ugh, kau tidak perlu berteriak Baek." Chanyeol protes, gendang telinganya berdenging karena teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Sayang sekali Yeolie, aku terlahir dengan suara emas dan semua orang harus mendengarnya." Bekhyun berkata dengan manis seraya menyingkap selimutnya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri di tempat tidur. Chanyeol memandangnya keheranan.

"Chanyeol, tangkap aku!" Baekhyun berkata dan melompat. Tindakan yang buruk Baek, dia baru sadar kalau atap flat mereka rendah dan tempat tidurnya cukup tinggi. Kepalanya kejedot atap. Bukan cuma itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjatuhkannya setelah dia menangkap Baekhyun.

"Awwwww, Chanyeol! Kau!" Katanya sambil mengusap-usap pantat dan kepalanya yang malang. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya tertawa puas.

"Tidak seorang pun punya energi sebanyak ini saat mereka bangun. Kecuali kau Baek. Cepatlah, aku tidak akan menunggumu." -Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryewook khawatir, dia masih memegang cangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Melihat Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengusap pantat dan kepalanya.

"Dia jatuh dari tempat tidur karena hiperaktif hyung..Pft." kata Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Dia yang menjatuhkanku!" kata Baekhyun, mulutnya manyun. Sepertinya dia benar sebal pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari apartemen ini. Cepatlah atau kau akan terlambat sekolah." -Ryewook

"Bla blablabla blabla." Kata Baekhyun mencoba meniru mimik Ryewok tadi. "Oke, aku pergi." Kata Baekhyun "Ke kamar mandi dulu. Kkkkkkkkk." Imbuhnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Ryewook hanya diam dan fokus lagi dengan kopinya. Dia paham dengan sikap adiknya itu. Sementara Chanyeol, dia duduk di sofa. Semua kejadian itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Kau siap Yeolie?" kata Baekhyun saat dia keluar kamar sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah, menjinjing tas, dan memakai wewangian yang baunya manis.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen. Mareka berjalan kaki sampai halte bus.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku bohong Baek." Kata Chanyeol saat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

 **Short intro ya chingu..Mau dilanjutin? kkkkkk tp sebenarnya mau ga mau bakal dilanjutin. Cuma mungkin tidak akan terlalu ber chapter-chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen. Mareka berjalan kaki sampai halte bus.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku bohong Baek." Kata Chanyeol saat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membalas pesan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menyadari senyuman itu. Itu adalah senyuman yang menandakan kalau Chanyeol berhianat.

"Kita tidak ada field trip hari ini, tapi ada ujian." –Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'sialan kau'

"Chanyeol, selamat pagi!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol kau sangat keren pagi ini."

"Kyaaaa"

Saat masuk ke halaman sekolah banyak gadis yang menyapa Chanyeol. Fangirls, Chanyeol memang populer di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Dengan cepat mereka mengerumuni Chanyeol . Seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah gula dan mereka semutnya. Chanyeol membiarkan mereka berkerumun, sehingga dia bisa terhindar dari amukan Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas, pecundang!" –Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Pengecut!" –Baekhyun terlihat tidak senang dan menyilangkan tangannya. Sampai dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!" –Dongwoon berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun!" Baekhyun melihat ke belakang, segerombolan pria. Fanboy Baekhyun. Dia juga populer, tapi dikalangan pria.

"Dia menggoda sekali pagi ini." Pemimpin dari gerombolan itu berbicara. "Kau mau berjalan bersama kami hari ini puppy?" dia bertanya dengan nada menantang dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Hyukjin.." Baekhyun mendengus ke arahnya, Hyukjin menyeretnya masuk ke gedung sekolah. Anak-anak yang lain berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Hyukjin. Dongwoon berjuang keras hingga bisa sampai di sebelah Baekhyun. Jadi Hyukjin di sebelah kiri, dan Dongwoon di sebelah kanan. Oh, dan segerombolan laku-laki dibelakang.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah lama tidak bertemu kami." Hyukjin berkata dengan memanyunkan mulutnya, supaya Baekhyun mau bicara.

"Baru dua hari Hyukjin.." Kata Baekhyun "Dua hari dan kalian sudah menggangguku lagi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu.." Hyukjin manyun lebih maju lagi. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan kalian, dari semua orang di sekolah ini?!" –Baekhyun berkata dan tertawa lebih keras. Hyukjin terlihat semakin terluka.

"Karena siswa yang lain merasa malu untuk berbicara padamu, dan lagi kau dalam daftar black list Ayoung." Dongwoon berkata dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, memang dia populer, dan mungkin dia dibenci oleh Ayoung, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan punya fanboy yang selalu mengelilinginya setiap hari seperti ini.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan dukungan untukmu, dan tentu saja, menatapmu lebih dekat atau memohon padamu untuk menjadikan salah satu dari kami sebagai pacar atau teman kencanmu." –Hyukjin menarik Baekhyun dari rangkulan Dongwoon. Gerombolan pria di belakang Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Aku ingat sesuatu. Apakah kalian mengambil barang-barangku? Bagaimana bisa baju olah ragaku menghilang begitu saja?" –Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh fanboynya berhenti dan menatap mereka satu-satu.

Mereka hanya saling pandang, menggumam pelan, karena sepertinya mereka sering mengambil barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Seperti pena, penghapus, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang paling parah memang baju olah raga itu.

"Well, well, ini dia Baekhyun dan fanboynya." Kata Ayoung yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dongwoon dan Hyukjin spontan melindungi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Apa aku terlihat akan menyerang lelaki itu?" Tanya Ayoung sebal.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan mereka dan maju mendekat ke arah Ayoung.

"Oh, Ayoung, cepatlah, patahkan kakiku atau apapun, agar aku bisa ijin dan pulang!" Baekhyun memohon pada Ayoung dengan dramatis, dia berlutut di depan Ayoung tangannya mengepal jadi satu.

"Ugh! Kau ini aneh! Minggir!" Kata Ayoung sambil mendorong Baekhyun yang berlutut di depannya. Dia tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang terjatuh. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari fanboy Baekhyun yang ditujukan ke Ayoung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?"

"Apa kau cedera?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit."

Fanboy Baekhyun bergantian menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya. "Baekhyun, bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan buruk Ayoung sepagi ini?" tanya Dongwoon.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula aku sudah mengenalnya dari SMP, dia tidak pernah mengintimidasiku." –Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

"Well, ngomong-ngomong, puppy, Aku harus mengantarmu ke kelas sekarang." Kata Hyukjin merangkul leher Baekhyun, sebelum Dongwoon berkomentar lain lagi.

"Tidak! Dongwoon tolong aku!" Baekhyun histeris.

Dongwoon hanya diam saja, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, dan berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Kau! Penghianat!" Baekhyun berteriak, Hyukjin menyeretnya ke kelas.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Keheningan yang mencekam mengisi seluruh ruangan. Aura kesalahan dan putus asa menguap dari seluruh siswa. Bahkan suara goresan pena pun terdengar. Air mata menggenangi mata kami, atau hanya mataku? Kau dapat mencium aroma ketakutan di ruangan ini.

Aku menelan ludahku, melihat kertas ujian yang ku pegang. Hanya berisi lima pertanyaan kalau kalian ingin tahu. Mudah? Salah besar! Jika aku beruntung dan bisa menjawab tiga dari pertanyaan ini dengan benar, aku hanya akan dapat C!

Bagaimanapun juga, sifatku yang hiperaktif ini sama sekali tidak paham bahasa apa yang tertulis pada kertas ujian mata plajaan kimia itu. Aku terlalu bodoh atau apa? Sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena tidak belajar semalam. Tapi, apa aku pernah belajar?kkkkkkkkkk.

Oh, aku melihat Chanyeol, dia sudah meletakkan penanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, dia mulai tertidur. Aku mendengus pelan. Mr Lau mendekatinya dan melihat kertas jawabannya. Dia mengangguk. DAMN! Chanyeol! Kau ini genius.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik." –Mr Lau.

Rasa takut, bersalah, dan putus asa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat. Aku menjabab pertanyaan sebisaku. Ah! Aku benar-benar akan dapat C.

Kurang sepuluh menit lagi, semua siswa mulai menyerah dan menulis jawaban yang bisa mereka pikirkan. Hyukjin yang duduk di sampingku, sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. DAMN! Dia juga tertidur. Aku melihat ke arah Dongwoon, sepertinya dia juga kesulitan.

"Baiklah semuanya! Waktu habis! Letakkan pena kalian!" –Mr Lau.

What? Aku bahkan belum sempat menulis jawabanku pada satu nomor terakhir! Aku buru-buru menuliskan apapun yang ada di pikiranku. Mr Lau berdiri dan bersiap mengumpulkan kertas jawaban. "Tolong rantingkan kedepan."

Saat sudah selesai dengan perjuangan yang cukup membuat keringat dingin mengalir keluar, aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Dia sedang merapikan kertas jawabannya dan merantingkannya ke depan. Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum jahat kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya seolah mengejekku. Kurang ajar!

"Baekhyun, mana punyamu?" Hyukjin bertanya. Aku segera menyerahkan kertasku dengan berat hati.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Chapternya pendek? kkkkkkkk. Maaf kalau membosankan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baekhyun's POV**

"Jadi, puppy." Hyukjin datang entah dari mana, mengikutiku berjalan ke kantin untuk makan siang. "Bagaimana ujiannya?"

"Hyukjin! Kau mau membunuhku huh? Pertama, jangan pernah membicarakan ujian tadi di depanku. Kedua, bisakah kau tidak mengusik ketenanganku sebentar saja?" Aku menggeram sebal.

"Karena bersamamu sangat menyenangkan, puppy-ku." Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum puas dengan panggilannya padaku itu. 'Puppy' dia pikir aku anak anjing?

Aku mendengar suara cekikikan di belakang.

"God damn it, Hyukjin. Jika aku melihat ke belakang dan semua orang itu ada disana aku akan-" Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku saat aku melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan dugaanku tadi.

Dan. Benar sekali, fanboy dari Byun Baekhyun. Mereka semua mengantri untuk memesan makanan, ada yang memandang ke arahku, ada yang asik bercanda dengan teman disampingnya.

"Apa ku bilang.." Hyukjin tersenyum, ugh, senyumannya itu menyebalkan. "Kau memang orang yang menyenangkan. Mereka semua ingin bersamamu."

Aku menggeram lagi, buru-buru mengambil tempat makan, dan menyerahkannya ke pelayan kantin, memilih apa yang aku suka, kemudian duduk di kursi yang kosong. Untungnya tidak duduk denganku karena meja disekitarku sudah penuh. Hanya Hyukjin yang mengusir segerombolan gadis di sampingku.

"Hari yang berat Baek?" –Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan, meletakkan nampan makannya dan duduk di depanku. Aku mendengus. "Hey, kemana energi dan suara emas yang selalu kau banggakan dan ingin kau bagi pada semua orang?" Dia bertanya mengejekku.

"Shut up!" Aku menatapnya dan menusuk makananku dengan sumpit, kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut dengan kesal. Chanyeol tertawa puas, dia menertawai ekspresi mukaku yang seperti ini. Dia selalu tertawa kalau aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan! Kau bisa mengerjakan ujian tadi dengan mudah." Aku berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau semalam belajar. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu?" Chanyeol mengingatkanku. Kapan dia? Ah..semalam dia menelfonku setiap sepuluh menit sekali untuk menyuruhku mematikan tv dan mulai belajar, tapi apa aku melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan? Tentu saja tidak.

"Wow, orang aneh ini lagi." –Ayoung meletakkan nampan makannya dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, babe, kenapa kau duduk bersama mereka. Ayo kita pindah, aku mulai lelah bertemu dengan orang aneh ini kemanapun aku pergi."

"Oh, excuse me, _princess_." Aku mengucapkannya dengan penekanan. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Hyukjin dan gengnya itu yang menyukaiku." Sekarang giliran Ayoung yang menghela nafas.

Chanyeol dan Ayoung sudah berkencan selama dua bulan terakhir. Awalnya aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku tidak keberatan, karena Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktnya bersamaku dari pada bersamanya. Sejak kecil dia sudah menjadi teman dekatku, karena kami tinggal bersebelahan. Dan baru SMA ini kami satu sekolah. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, aku tidak pernah putus harapan. Mungkin saja dia _belum_ menyadarinya, mungkin.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mau menginap ke rumahku malam ini? Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota sampai minggu depan." Ayoung merangkul lengan Chanyeol, tersenyum manis, dan memohon pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia tidak nampak mengiyakan.

Aku berpikir mengenai apa yang mereka berdua akan lakukan. Sekarang giliranku untuk menghela nafasku.

Selama jam makan siang, aku hanya sibuk bermain dengan makanan di nampanku. Karena tidak ingin menatap pasangan kekasih di depanku dan juga mendengar panggilan hewan peliharaan yang diucapkan Hyukjin padaku.

 **~To be continue~**

 **Maaf ya, chapternya pendek lagi. Soalnya laptop author masih rusak. Ini aja nulisanya lewat hp (T_T). Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Jejak kalian menyemangatiku, HAAAIISSHHH...lololololol,**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Halo...udah bener nih laptopnya. Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah kasih komen atau membaca atau follow atau apapun itu. Kemarin ada yang bingung dengan siapa karakter yang ada di cerita ini. Jadi, author ambil karakternya dari weebtoon judulnya New Normal: Class 8. Kenapa? Karena ga mungkin author bikin karakter EXO jadi fanboynya Baekhyun. Kenapa lagi? Soalnya bagi author, mereka udah punya pasangan masing-masing. (Hunhan, Kaisoo, dll). Terus ada yang tanya Ayoung itu cewek atau cowok. Ayoung itu Cewek, dan di ff ini dia jadi pacar Chanyeol.**

 **Jadi Chanyeol straight dong thor? Well, please keep up with the story, you'll find the answer..kkkkkkkk**

 **Chapter 4**

Setelah selesai jam makan, Chanyeol dan Ayoung pergi. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Hyukjin. Baekhyun melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri, ' _Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi..._ ' pikir Baekhyun. (Terus dia nyanyi : Raisa-Jatuh Hati)

Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke kelas, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Fanboy Baekhyun membuka jalan untuknya. Sepanjang lorong sekolah mereka berteriak-teriak dan menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangi. Baekhyun berulang kali minta maaf karena ulah para fanboy itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun" "Semoga harimu menyenangkan" "Kami akan mengantarmu pulang" "Kami mencintaimu" dan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas lainnya. Kemudian gerombolan itu pergi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia masuk ke kelas bersama Hyukjin. Dan ternyata murid yang lain belum datang. Hanya ada guru Lau dan guru mapel selanjutnya, Pak Henim.

"Oh, kau sudah disini Baek. Aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar." –Lau (nama panjangnya Henry Lau, dia guru kimia)

' _Ah sial! Apa lagi sekarang.._ ' pikir Baekhyun.

"Ada apa pak?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengikuti gurunya keluar kelas. Dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun mendengar hal buruk yang diutarakan oleh Pak Lau. Dia berteriak tidak percaya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berkata. "Ku mohon pak, jangan."

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi itu harus dilakukan. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." –Henry Lau, dia menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi.

"Tidaaaak..." Baekhyun berteriak.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Sekolah bodoh! Guru bodoh!" Aku menggumam sendiri dan buru-buru keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran selesai. Aku segera pulang sebelum fanboy itu mengerumuniku lagi.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" Aku menggumam lagi, karena Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah Ayoung. "Dasar nenek lampir!"

Sudah lima menit aku menunggu bus, tapi tak kunjung datang. "Bus bodoh!" aku berkata cukup keras, dan membuat dua orang gadis di sampingku menengok ke arahku. Mereka menggunjingku, sepertinya. "Arrrrgggghhhhh..."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu pada teman di sampingnya..

"Apa kau? Gadis bodoh!" Aku berteriak dan teman gadis itu tertawa.

"Ssshhhh, jangan dihiraukan." Teman gadis itu berbisik padanya. Tepat sekali busnya sudah datang.

"Teman bodoh! Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan dan menggunjing orang huh? Bodoh! Kau juga bodoh mengenakan seragam bodoh, dari sekolah bodoh yang sama denganku, bodoh!" Aku berteriak lagi, menjulurkan lidahku ke arah mereka dan masuk ke dalam bus. (Oke, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'bodoh' saat dia sedang kesal)

Akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah bersamaan dengan kakakku.

"Baekhyun." Ryewook terkejut, tidak melihat Chanyeol pulang bersamaku. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol yang bodoh itu sekarang berada di rumah nenek lampir bodoh melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena orang tuanya yang bodoh meninggalkan si bodoh itu di rumah sendiri, sehingga orang bodoh itu mengundang si bodoh yang lain kerumah bo-" Ryewook membungkam mulutku sebelum aku selesai bicara.

"Berhentilah mengumpat, bodoh!" Dia berkata dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. "Kau ingin makan apa Baek?"

"Terserah." Aku memencet password untuk masuk ke apartemen kami, tapi selalu gagal. "Ah! Password bodoh!"

"Huft, kau mulai lagi. Apa yang terjadi huh?" Ryewook berkata dan menyuruhku untuk menepi. Dia mengetikkan passwornya dan ajaibnya berhasil.

"Guruku yang bodoh itu berkata kalau aku terlalu bodoh dalam mengerjakan soal kimia bodoh itu sehingga membutuhkan tutor untuk membantuku belajar." Aku berjalan masuk dan melempar tasku entah kemana, kemudian membanting tubuhku ke sofa.

"Baiklah Baek, kata 'bodoh'mu itu mulai mengganggu." Dia masuk dan menutup pintu. "Hey! Jangan melempar tas sembarangan!"

"Biarkan saja...aku tak peduli." Kataku dan menutup mataku. Hari yang melelahkan, ditambah harus mencari tutor.

"Biar ku tebak, kau gagal ujian pada ujian hari ini huh?" Aku berbalik ke arah suara itu. Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak dan berlari melompat ke arahnya. Untungnya dia menangkapku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar gagal?" tanya Chanyeol dan membantingku lagi ke sofa.

"Ouch."

"Chanyeol, kau kembali dengan selamat dari rumah nenek lampir itu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Tunjukkan padaku!"

"Kau lebay sekali Baek. Dan jangan panggil dia neneh lampir, dia pacarku tau.." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Aku pikir kau dan Ayoung akan melakukan itu-"

"Orang tuanya tiba-tiba pulang. Kejutan bukan? Sekarang aku dilarang untuk datang ke rumah mereka lagi." Kata Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi dapur melihat Ryewook membuat makan malam.

"Hahahhaha mampus kau!"

Ryewook tertawa bersamaku, kemudian dia berkata. "Baekhyun, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan pergilah ke kamarmu. Belajarlah sesekali."

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Ya! Kau siapa? Keluarlah dari tubuh kakakku sekarang! Pergilah kau setan!" Aku berkata sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Ryewook. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

"Hentikan Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengiris sayur dengan baik." Kata Ryewook

"Tidak-tidak. Siapa kau? Kakakku yang asli tidak pernah menyuruhku belajar." Kataku dan masih terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah tertawa dan singkirkan orang aneh ini dariku." Ryewook berkata pada Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol menyeretku menjauh dari Ryewook.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar gagal?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, Mr. Park, aku gagal menjawab lima soal ujian tadi dan pak Lau bilang aku membutuhkan tutor." Aku menjelaskan. "Ah...Bagaimana kalau kau jadi tutorku?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Apa?! Kenapa? Yoda!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Hey..jangan pangan aku Yoda!" Chanyeol menjitak kepalaku.

"Awwwwwww."

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku saat kita belajar bersama." Dia berkata dan mengambil buku PR dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu kalau kau membuatnya menarik. Selama ini caramu membosankan sekali." Kataku dan melempar kedipan ke arahnya.

"Misalnya seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan pena dari tasnya, kemudian mengerjakan PR nya. Dia tidak melihat kedipanku tadi, ahhh sia-sia sudah.

"Aku tidak tahu..mungkin kita bisa belajar sambil buka baju, Yoda.." Aku berkata, dia masih fokus pada PR nya. Selang 10 menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Dia menutup bukunya. Wow cepat sekali. Eh? Tunggu..

"Apa?" jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, apa kita akan belajar sambil buka baju?

"Aku bilang, ayo kita mulai sekarang." Kata Chanyeol dan menarik tanganku, kemudian berjalan ke kamarku. Apa dia benar-benar serius?

"Ya, aku akan menjadi tutormu." Katanya, aku merasa agak kecewa mendengarnya.

Kami masuk ke kamarku. Dia mengambil buku paket kimia dan beberapa lembar kertas hvs kosong.

"Baek, kita mulai dengan bab senyawa organik oke?" Dia berkata dan membuka halaman 147. Bab senyawa organik. Bab ini aneh sekali, kenapa molekul memiliki rumus? Bagaimana sebenarnya bentuk molekul itu? Dan Chanyeol mengumpamakan kalau atom-atom ini memiliki tangan untuk bergandengan. Aku benar benar tidak paham.

"Nah, atom karbon atau C memiliki empat elektron valensi. Itu berarti untuk mencapai konfigurasi elektron stabil (oktet) dia membentuk empat ikatan kovalen. Saat dia berikatan dengan atom karbon yang lain, nama panggilannya akan beda-beda. Misalnya primer jika Cuma mengikat satu, skunder jika mengikat dua atom karbon lain, tersier, dan yang terakhir kuartener jika ke empat tangannya digunakan." Dia menjelaskan dengan menggambar C yang memiliki empat tangan. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama, dia terlihat keren saat serius seperti ini. Dan bibirnya...

"Baek, apa kau mendengarkan?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tanyaku dan mulai fokus lagi, wow, dia sudah membuat rantai C panjang sekali, dan ada atom hidrogen (H).

"Aku bilang, kalau senyawa karbon ada bermacam-macam. Nah yang aku gambar ini adalah alkena. Dimana memiliki rumus CnH2n. Jadi jumlah atom hidrogen dua kalinya atom ka..." Aku mulai tidak mendengarkannya, merasa bosan dengan cara belajar seperti ini.

Pikiranku mulai melayang kemana-mana, mulai dari mengganti warna rambut sampai membayangkan melumat bibir Chanyeol yang kelihatannya enak.

"Jadi, kau akan terus membayangkan tentang aku atau kita akan benar-benar belajar huh?" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya di depan mukaku. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau gagal dalam ujian bab ini." Dia mengingatkanku, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi dramatisku. "Kau akan belajar. Aku tidak peduli kau tertarik atau tidak, tapi kau harus belajar!"

"Bla bla bla bla..." Aku meniru mimiknya. "Bisakah kau membuatnya menarik Yoda? Aku bisa mati karena bosan."

"Kau lebay sekali, kebosanan tidak akan membunuhmu. Dan jangan panggil aku Yoda, kau sudah ku peringatkan." Dia memukulku dengan buku paket kimia yang sangat tebal itu.

"Baiklah, kau ingin belajar dengan cara menyenangkan?" –Chanyeol, aku mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka halaman di buku paket itu lagi.

"Kau kerjakan latihan ini. Kerjakan empat soal dulu. Setiap kau menjawab dengan benar aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya apapun kepadaku. Oke?" Dia menjelaskan. Sepertinya menarik.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku menjawab salah?"

"Kau bisa skip ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, dan tidak bisa bertanya." –Chanyeol

"Oke, mana soalnya." Kataku dan mengambil buku paket dan kertas hvs kosong lagi. Aku mulai mengerjakan soal pertama. Ini susah sekali. Setelah sekian lama aku berkutat akhirnya selesai.

"Haha, kau salah Baek. Lanjut ke soal berikutnya."

Ah sial! Kemudian mengerjakan soal yang kedua.

"Bagus, jawabanmu benar. Jadi kau mau tanya apa?" Kata Chanyeol saat mengoreksi jawabanku.

"Benarkah? Aku menjawab benar?" Dia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, emmmm." Ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya padanya. "Kapan kau akan putus dengan Ayoung?"

"Kau bertanya itu? Kau yakin?" dia balik bertanya padaku. "Kau menanyakannya setiap hari Baek. Hahahahhaha. Lain kali pilihlah pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu." Dia mengejekku dan menyodorkan lagi kertas jawabanku tadi.

"Ya, siapa tahu kau menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang berbeda." Aku manyun dan mulai mengerjakan pertanyaan ketiga.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan lagi kertas jawabanku padanya. "Sekarang pertanyaanku adalah...Apa kau yakin kau bukan gay?"

"Oke, pertama kau menjawab salah. Kedua, aku benar-benar yakin." Dia tertawa dan mengembalikan kertasku. "Tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi. Jawablah dengan benar."

Ah, pertanyaan yang ketiga sangat mudah, kenapa aku tidak membaca dengan cermat. Baiklah aku harus mengerahkan tenagaku di pertanyaan terakhir ini. YOSH!

"Yap! Kau jawabanmu benar lagi. Kau mulai bisa huh?" Katanya dan mengacak rambutku.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti aku bisa bertanya lagi." Dia mengangguk, meletakkan kertas jawabanku.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, mungkin kau bi-sex? Mungkin bagian itu belum muncul." Aku bertanya dengan serius.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Baekhyun, menyerahlah. Tidak satu bagianpun dalam diriku ini gay."

"Mungkin kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri. Dan sebenarnya kau adalah gay hanya untukku."

"Stop dreaming Baek." Dia membuka halaman buku paket lagi. "Selesaikan ini dengan benar, dan aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia." Dia berdiri. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, melihat apa yang makan malam yang dibuat Ryewook sudah siap."

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal lagi. Kepalaku sudah pusing."

Dia berjalan ke pintu, membukanya, dia berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui _rahasiaku_ Baek?" kemudian dia menutup pintu itu.

Rahasia?

 **~To be continue~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Maaf karena baru update, tapi jangan khawatir. Author kembali membawa chapter paling panjang yang pernah author tulis kkkkkkkkkk. Selamat menikmati...**

Chapter 5

 **Author's POV**

Kita pending dulu ' _rahasia_ ' Chanyeol, dan kembali ke awal tahun ajaran baru di kelas 3. Tepatnya 2,5 bulan yang lalu. Sebelum Chanyeol jadian dengan Ayoung.

FLASH BACK

Saat pulang sekolah, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol sampai depan pintu apartemennya, dia berdiri menghadap Chanyeol dan menunduk ke lantai.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya, bingung dengan tingkah laku namja manis di depannya.

"Chanyeol.." –Baekhyun masih menunduk.

"Ya? Katakan saja Baek." –Chanyeol

"Chanyeol..a-aku.." Baekhyun berkata grogi.

"Ya? Ya?" –Chanyeol tidak sabar. Dia mengangkat alisnya. ' _Sebenarnya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja ini_ ' ? pikirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..!" –Kata Baekhyun cepat dan agak berteriak, sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa grogi itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menatap orang yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. 'Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mencintainya? Sahabat terbaiknya? Orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara? Bagaimana bisa?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menggentayangi pikiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih tertunduk.

Chanyeol melangkah maju ke depan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mencintai Baekhyun, tidak boleh, tidak akan pernah.

Dia tidak memiliki rasa pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau persahabatannya rusak karena urusan asmara. Selain itu mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Bukankah cinta semacam itu dilarang? Tidak lazim?

"M-maafkan aku Baek.." Chanyeol meminta maaf dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, air mata pelan-pelan mengaburkan pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke pipinya. Dia benar-benar sadar kalau Chanyeol menolaknya.

Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya sedari bayi, tentu saja dia tidak mencintainya! Dia itu straight, bukan gay!

Dia tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya tepat di bahu Chanyeol, menikmati pelukan terakhir yang mungkin akan dia dapatkan. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memeluknya seperti ini lagi, tidak selama akan selama dia masih hidup. Baekhyun sebenarnya sering mendapatkan pelukan dari Chanyeol, tapi itu hanya sebatas saudara/teman yang dianggapnya saudara. Itupun hanya tidak serius.

Mereka tetap berpelukan selama beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mencoba memeluk Baekhyun kembali, tapi Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

Baekhyun membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol, berbalik, dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju pintu apartemennya. Dimana hanya di depan apartemen Chanyeol, ya, apartemen mereka di lantai yang sama. Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dia benar-benar sudah dewasa. Chanyeol mengingat kembali saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Punggungnya tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan, lebih sempit, dia kurus, tapi memiliki otot. Bahunya tidak selebar seharusnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan tubuh Baekhyun dulu dan sekarang, dia tetap terlihat mungil dan rapuh.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu, mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan lengan bajunya. Air matanya masih mengalir, dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kemudian memencet password dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Ah, sial!" dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Berhenti menangis, bodoh!"

Dia duduk di sofa dan mengusap air matanya lagi dengan telapak tangannya. Dia sudah berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. Mengatur nafasnya, setelah sempat terisak. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan mata merah dan sembab.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lemari buku di sebelah kanan ruang tamu. Dimana terdapat beberapa album, salah satu album menarik perhatiannya. Album ini sangat eye catching, karena warnanya putih. Sementara yang lain berwarna gelap.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah untuk mengambil album itu. Di halaman depannya tertulis "Chanyeol's & Baekhyun's Memories". Kemudian dia kembali duduk di sofa. Baekhyun membuka halaman pertama, dimana ada foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat masih bayi. Caption-nya: _Cute Baby Brothers_.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ibunya menggendongnya, sedangkan ibu Chanyeol menggendong Chanyeol. Kedua ibu mereka memang sahabat sejak masih muda dulu, dan tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Setelah itu dia membuka halaman kedua. Foto itu menunjukkan Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun saat umur mereka masih tiga tahun. Caption-nya: _Chanyeol loves his brother_.

Dia membuka halaman berikutnya. Terdapat foto Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Ryewook. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menekuk muka, sementara Ryewook tersenyum lebar diantara mereka. Itu adalah foto saat ulang tahun ke 11 Ryewook. Karena mereka berdua masih berumur empat tahun, dan belum memiliki uang untuk membeli hadiah, mereka memilih 'batu' sebagai hadiah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdebat mengenai batu siapa yang paling bagus. Ibu Chanyeol mengambil kamera, Ryewoo menghadapkan badan mereka ke arah kamera, dan mengabadikan moment itu. Terlihat di dalam foto mereka masih membawa batu masing-masing. Caption-nya: _Little 'gift' fight._

Baekhyun tertawa mengingat moment itu. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali murung.

"Chanyeol..beri tahu aku cara melupakanmu.."

Dia menutup matanya dan kembali berbaring di sofa. Tak lama dia tertidur.

 _"Hey..Baek"_

 _"A-apa? Siapa itu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun di ruang hampa, semuanya putih. Dia melihat sosok pria di depannya._

 _"Kau tidak lemah Baek, ayo, bergembiralah." Sosok itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar, sosok pria di depannya sangat mirip dengannya._

 _"Cmon, cheer up Baek. Bersikaplah normal seperti biasanya." Sosok itu berkata dengan senyuman yang lebar._

Kemudian Baekhyun terbagun dari tidurnya. Dia masih bingung dengan sosok mirip dirinya yang baru saja dia temui di mimpinya.

' _Tapi dia benar, aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Chanyeol menjadi canggung karena hal ini_ ' pikirnya.

Dia akan bersikap normal seperti biasanya di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

END OF FLASH BACK

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi Chanyeol dia bersikap jahil dan selalu menggoda Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Ayoung. Lanjut ke ceritanya ya..

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Dia berjalan ke pintu, membukanya, dia berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui _rahasiaku_ Baek?" kemudian dia menutup pintu.

Rahasia? Dia bilang rahasia kan? Kalau aku ingin tahu, aku hanya harus mengerjakan soal ini. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku sudah tahu rahasia itu. Percuma dong..

' _Rahasianya adalah, kau gay!_ ' ugh..kalau itu bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi Chanyeol mungkin akan mengatakan itu, dia tidak pernah menganggapku serius.

Atau mungkin dia akan mengatakan: " _Ayoung dan aku putus, sekarang kemarilah dan aku akan menggagahimu sekarang juga. Aku 100% gay!_ " Tidak, tidak mungkin Chanyeol selebay itu.

Hmmmm kira-kira apa ya? Aku melihat lima soal esay yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padaku tadi. Ugh..kimia! Hanya kimia yang mencampurkan adukkan angka dan huruf.

~30 menit kemudian~

"Hey Chanyeol! Apa ini tipuan?" Aku berkata saat keluar dari kamarku. Chanyeol dan Ryewook sudah selesai makan. Mereka tidak mengajakku?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku makan? Huh." Aku membuat seolah terdengar marah. Ryewook mendekatiku. "Kami tidak ingin mengganggumu. Sekarang makanlah."

"Tidakkah kalian tahu, aku kelaparan. Setelah berjuang mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang kau berikan tadi?" Aku manyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Mengerahkan tenaga katamu? Kau hanya bermain-main dan membayangkan hal yang tidak jelas." dia berkata sambil membilas piring kemudian meletakkannya di rak.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerjakan esay tadi." Dia berkata lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai bodoh! Makanya aku keluar. Sekarang beri tahu aku rahasianya!" Aku melambaikan kertas jawabanku. Ryewook terkejut.

"Kau menyelesaikan soal? Wow, itu kemajuan yang luar biasa." Ryewook tertawa.

"Yaaa..sebenarnya aku ini genius tau." Kataku.

"Hahaahahaha, berhentilah bercanda dan kemari! Biark ku lihat jawabanmu." Chanyeol berkata dan duduk di kursi. Aku menyerahkan jawabanku tadi.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian terkejut. "Baekhyun?" Katanya dan membalik kertas untuk melihat jawabanku pada nomer selanjutnya. Kalian bisa membayangkan tulisanku yang acak-acakkan. "Bagaimana kau mengerjakannya?" dia bertanya lagi, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menuliskan apa yang menurutku adalah cara yang benar. Chanyeol, dengarlah. Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini lagi. Aku lebih memilih ikatan kimia jenis lain." Aku menuangkan susu dalam cangkir.

"Tidak ada ikatan kimia jenis lain Baek." Dia berkata dan melihat ke arahku.

"Tentu saja ada. Misalnya ikatan kimia antara _kita_." Aku mengedipkan mataku. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah berhayal. Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti ini di sekolah?" Dia berkata dan mengeluarkan buku paket dari tasnya.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanku benar?"

"Mungkin. Tapi setahuku ini memang jawabannya." Katanya, membuka halaman buku paket lagi. "Kerjakan halaman ini!" Perintahnya. Soal lagi?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah..Kerjakan ini Baek." Dia berkata memaksaku.

"Tidak mau! Kau masih berhutang rahasia padaku." Aku memanyunkan mulutku.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau mengerjakan ini." –Chanyeol

"Tidak mau, aku sudah mengerjakan soal tadi. Dan kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku sebuah rahasia." Aku mengilangkan lenganku di dada dan membanting diriku di sofa.

Chanyeol menyadari tantrumku. "OKE! Rahasianya adalah..." Dia duduk di sampingku, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. Aku sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Rahasianya adalah.."

Berhentilah menggodaku dan katakan rahasianya!

"Tidak ada. Rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia Baek, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Dia cekikikan.

"Chanyeol! Kau jahat!" aku berteriak memukul lengannya. "Itu tidak adil! Kau membohongiku! Kau..kau sudah memanfaatkanku, mengeksploitasiku." Aku berteriak dramatis membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras.

"Baekhyun, berusahalah lebih keras dan suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu. Sekarang lakukan apa yang aku suruh." Dia kembali ke meja dapur dan mengambil buku paketnya. "Kerjakan soal ini."

"Tidak."

"Baekhyuuunnnn..." –Chanyeol

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan memelukmu kalau kau mau mengerjakannya." Dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pelukanmu! Aku tidak mau." Aku manyun lagi.

"Oke. Apa yang kau inginkan?" –Chanyeol

"Putus dengan Ayoung, dan aku akan mengerjakan seluruh soal di buku itu." Aku berkata, dia tertawa. "Aku serius. Dan aku juga akan bergabung dengan group musikmu itu."

Chanyeol memiliki group musik, mereka sering berlatih. Tapi belum menemukan vokalis yang tepat. Chanyeol selalu memintaku untuk bergabung, karena dia tahu suaraku memang bagus. Namun aku selalu menolak, karena tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

Dia tertawa terbahak. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau serius?"

"Aku serius Yoda!" Dia tidak mempedulikan perkataanku dan terus tertawa. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengerjakannya kalau kau memberikanku ciuman." Ryewook lewat dan ikut tertawa, dia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata bahagianya yang sedari tadi menggenang karena terus tertawa. Dia mengatur nafasnya lagi dan berkata. "Bailkah, akan ku beri cium."

Whatt? Apa dia serius?

~40 menit kemudian~

Saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air, atau kalian yang baca apa yang aku tulis ini. Sudah berkali-kali seorang Byun Baekhyun dikecewakan. Mulai dari aku kecil sampai sekarang ini. Misalnya, dulu waktu aku masih kecil, saat umurku baru 6 tahun, Chanyeol berkata dia akan memberikanku es krim. Tapi dia memakannya. Atau saat aku bertemu dengan Ayoung waktu SMP, aku pikir dia dan aku akan menjadi teman baik. Ternyata dia tidak suka laki-laki yang banyak tingkah. Dan saat aku tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar straight.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga yang paling membuatku kecewa terjadi sekitar 2 menit yang lalu saudara-saudara. Saat Chanyeol memuji progresku karena bisa mengerjakan soal di buku paket yang dia perintahkan padaku. "Ku rasa aku harus memberikanmu ciuman sekarang, huh?" Orang tampan nan menyebalkan itu berkata. Aku tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini.

"Bergembiralah Baekhyun.." Ryewook berkata, tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku saat Chanyeol dengan tega tertawa terbahak di atas sofa. Ryewook tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan kemudian ikut tertawa. "Setidaknya kau mendapatkan 'cium' ."

"Bukan ini yang aku maksud!" Aku berteriak melempar bantal sofa ke arah mereka. "Aku mau ciuman yang sebenarnya! Ciuman yang bersentuhan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu artinya juga 'cium' bukan?" Chanyeol terus tertawa. "Itu juga yang terakhir."

Aku melempar permen yang diberikan Chanyeol padaku. Ya, kalian paham? Sebuah PERMEN dengan merek 'KISS' telah meluluhlantakkan angan-angan seorang pria baik sepertiku.

"Aku mau tidur sekarang." Aku berkata seraya berjalan ke kamarku. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Aku berkata dengan nada sedih. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa.

Aku masuk kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Baekhyun! Bangunlah.." Aku mendengar suara orang itu. "Kita akan terlambat, ayo bangun Baek. Pak Lau akan tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lain lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku menggumam, dan menarik selimutku.

"Baekhyun!"

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku dan jiwaku tidur dengan damai." Chanyeol menarik selimutku.

"Park Chanyeol! Pergilah!" Aku mencoba menarik lagi selimutku tapi Chanyeol membuang selimutku di pojok kamar jauh dari jangkauanku. Kemudian dia menyeretku ke kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah! Ryewook bilang dia akan mengantar kita." –Chanyeol

"OKE FINE!" aku berkata dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian aku keluar dan menemui Ryewook dan Chanyeol yang sudah menungguku.

Ryewook menurunkan kami di depan pintu gerbang. Saat aku memasuki halaman, aku melihat segerombolan fanboy dari Byun Baekhyun menuju ke arahku. "Chanyeol, sembunyikan aku!" aku menengok ke arahnya, tapi dia sudah dalam dekapan Ayoung. "Oh, nenek lampir."

"Hey orang aneh." Ayoung tersenyum dan mencium Chanyeol. Ugh kenapa harus di depanku.

"Puppy!" Hyukjin melompat dan mendekapku. "Hai Chanyeol, Ayoung."

"Hyukjin..kau gerak cepat huh?" Tanya Ayoung menggoda.

"Baekhyun, bergembiralah, teman-temanmu sudah datang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke segerombolan laki-laki di belakangku.

"Chanyeol, ayo pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ayoung berkata menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi. Sial. Nenek lampir itu.

"Jadi, puppy, Apa kau punya rencana hari ini?" Hyukjin bertanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Hyukjin..dia punya rencana untuk pergi bersamaku." Dongwoon berkata dan menyeretku ke arahnya. Hyukjin terlihat kecewa.

"Hey, teman-teman yang lain juga ingin pergi main bersamamu Baek. Benarkan?" dia melihat ke gerombolan pria di belakang kami.

"Ya, Baekhyun, sudah lama sekali kita tidak main bareng." Salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Kita bisa menraktirmu, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau." Yang lain berkata.

"Lihatlah, kami semua ingin pergi main bersamamu." –Hyukjin

"Tidak, Hyukjin. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan sepulang sekolah dan aku sudah janji untuk pergi bersama Dongwoon." Aku berkata, mereka terdengar kecewa. Kami sudah sampai di depan kelas. Mereka mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

Di dalam kelas baru ada Chanyeol dan Ayoung. Ayoung duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan membicarakan sesuatu, mereka tertawa bersama. Aku masuk bersama Hyukjin.

"Hey, Ayoung, ini sudah mau masuk. Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelasmu, _sekarang_?" Aku bertanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi kalau bel sudah berbunyi. Kau jangan hiraukan kami, orang aneh." Ayoung berkata dan kembali fokus ke Chanyeol.

"Jangan bertengkar, ini masih pagi." Chanyeol berkata. Aku mendekati mereka dan mencabut satu helai rambut Ayoung.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia berdiri dan menantangku.

"Yeolie...pacarmu ini sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya?" Aku berkata manis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ugh! Aku tak tahan berada di dekat orang aneh sepertimu! Dengar ya Baekhyun. Menjauhlah dari pacarku. Dia tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki sepertimu." Ayoung berkata dan menyeret Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke depan pintu kelas. Aku melihat murid lain mulai memasuki kelas.

"Wow...Setiap hari kau berhasil membuat wanita itu ngomel-ngomel Baek." Hyukjin bersandar di bahuku. "Hei, aku punya ide.." Dia berkata tapi aku tidak berniat mendengarnya. Aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Ayoung. Mata Ayoung melirik ke arahku, kemudian dia melingkarkan kengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Matanya tetap melihat ke arahku, seolah berkata ' _Kau lihat? Dia milikku_ '

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat melihat Chanyeol menyambut ciumannya dengan gembira. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mereka selesai ciuman.

"..bagaimana menurutmu?" Hyukjin selesai bicara. Tiba-tiba, saat Chanyeol dan Ayoung melihat ke arah kami, entah karena alasan apa, aku merangkul tengkuk Hyukjin kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, wajah terkejut Ayoung membuatku sangat puas. Tapi hal yang membuatku tersadar adalah ekspresi Chanyeol. ASTAGAH! Aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Ini kesalahan yang fatal!

"Hyukjin, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti –"

"Waahh.." Dia berkata dan menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku pikir itu juga bisa berhasil."

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?

 **~To be continue~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Aku membuat tanda silang dengan tanganku di depan ketua dari Byun Baekhyun fan club itu. "Lupakan semua yang terjadi barusan. Anggap itu adalah bagian dari imajinasimu." Aku berkata menirukan gerakan sulap. Hyukjin tertawa. Semua murid yang masuk ke kelas tadi melihat ke arah kami. Ada yang berbisik, memberikan uang satu sama lain, seolah mereka sedang taruhan. Ugh.

"Yup, itulah Byun Baekhyun. Dia memang orang aneh yang akhirnya menunjukkan kedoknya." Ayoung mengumumkan di seluruh kelas sebelum mencium bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi dan pergi. Chanyeol tidak membalas ciuman itu, dia masih terlihat shock.

Aku berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dan berlutut meminta maaf padanya, tidak peduli pada murid lain yang melihat ke arahku. Ugh! Dia hanya diam saja, pandangannya kosong. Dia hanya tersadar saat bel masuk berbunyi, melihat ke ke bawah (ke arahku yang masih berlutut) dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya seperti robot tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Sebelum aku dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Pak Heecul masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Ya, aku duduk di samping Hyukjin lagi. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Hey puppy, apa itu artinya kita jadian?" Dia menggodaku.

"Jangan sekarang Hyukjin, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau menangis dan meratapi nasibku." Aku membenamkan wajahku ke tangan dan mulai menangis. Walaupun aku tidak benar-benar menangis.

"Tapi bukankah ini bagus? Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu yang lain. Mereka pasti iri." Dia berkata.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun bodoh!" Kataku dengan nada keras. Cukup untuk membuat Pak Heecul memarahiku karena berisik.

"Pft...jadi kau ingin backstreet huh?" Hyukjin berkata setangah berbisik.

"NO! Tidak ada gunanya aku backstre-(plak)" Pak Heecul melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arahku.

"Kalau kau mau bercerita, keluar sekarang!" Dia berkata tegas. Aku tertunduk dan mulai memperhatikan. Seharusnya Chanyeol yang pertama kali merasakan bibirku. Bibirku yang malang(T_T).

Selama pelajaran, Pak Heecul harus memanggil nama Chanyeol karena dia tidak memperhatikan. Ada apa dengannya, bukankah dia menyukai pelajaran matematika? Dia juga harus menerima lemparan penghapus dai Pak Heecul karena melamun. Apa dia masih terganggu dengan kejadian tadi?

Akhirnya, saat aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ulai Hyukjin yang terus melakukan sesuatu dengan menyentuh wajah atau rambutku, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Itu artinya ada jeda waktu 5 menit sampai pelajaran kedua.

Aku mendekati Chanyeol dan berlutut di samping mejanya. "Apa kau marah padaku?" aku bertanya, dia masih melihat ke arah buku catatannya.

"Untuk?" dia berkata sama sekali tidak menengok.

"Untuk yang terjadi tadi pagi. Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi orang yang pertama mencium bibirku, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya pada Hyukjin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya-"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong penjelasanku. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin aku mau jadi ciuman pertamamu." Dia masih tersenyum, mengacak rambutku. Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum, padahal selama jam pelajaran dia melamun setelah kejadian tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar cemburu.

"Kau bohong..tapi Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Baekhyun, itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku senang kau dan Hyukjin pacaran. Lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin menyakitimu, karena dia ketua fan club Byun Baekhyun." –Chanyeol

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku dan Hyukjin tidak pacaran, aku tidak suka padanya." Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke mejanya sampai beberapa kali. Kemudian Chanyeol memegang kepalaku.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu, bodoh! Kau harusnya bersyukur kau bisa mengalihkan cinta satu arahmu itu padanya." Dia berkata dan bel pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

Saat jam istirahat aku mendekati Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

"Tidak, lihatlah siapa yang sudah menunggumu." Dia berkata dan menunjuk ke pintu. Ugh Sial! Fanboy itu lagi. Salah satu diantara mereka masuk dan menyeretku keluar.

"Baekhyun, apa benar kau dah Hyukjin jadian?" tanyanya. Huh? Aku melirik ke arah Hyukjin.

"Apa? Aku hanya memberi tahu Dongwoon." Hyukjin berkata dan merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku. Aku melepaskannya.

"Beraninya kau! Aku akan melemparmu dari atap sekolah." Kataku mengancam, dia tertawa.

"Aww, aku takut Baek." Dia berpura-pura takut dan berjalan dengan santai mengikutiku ke kantin.

"Aku akan mencincangmu kecil-kecil kemudian mengumpankanmu ke Ayoung." Aku berkata sambil memperagakan. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau diumpankan pada Ayoung. Lebih baik umpankan aku pada paus." Kata Hyukjin sambil membukakan pintu kantin untukku.

"Paus tidak makan manusia bodoh!" Aku tertawa dan masuk ke kantin. Saat itu juga aku merasa semua orang disana memperhatikanku. Dan benar saja, semua orang melihat ke arahku yang diikuti oleh segerombolan pria. Hyukjin tidak peduli, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo kita antri Baek." Kata Hyukjin merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku dan mencium pipiku. WHAATTT?

"Hentikan! Kau dan aku bukan apa-apa!" Aku berteriak dan mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi semua orang terlanjur melihatnya. Beberapa orang, terutama para gadis berlari ke arah kami.

"Baekhyun, kau sangat beruntung!"

"Kalian berdua pasangan yang manis!"

"Bolehkah aku minta foto?"

Aku dikelilingi para gadis. Wow, baru kali ini aku dikelilingi gadis, kkkkkkkkkkk. Aku tersadar. Kemudian memberikan death glare terbaikku ke arah Hyukjin, karena memang ini adalah salahnya. Bahkan para fanboyku melihat dengan cara yang sama ke arah Hyukjin.

"Apa?" Hyukjin tersenyum, merasa tidak bersalah. "Tidak bisakah aku menunjukkan cinta pada _pacarku_?" Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau bangsat! Kau ingin mendahului kami?" Salah satu fanboyku mencengkram kerah Hyukjin, bersiap memukulnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun kami tidak akan mau pacaran denganmu." Pria yang lain berkata dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hanya Chanyeol yang pantas untuknya." Lanjutnya, dan semua group menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Itu benar, Chanyeol satu-satunya yang pantas untukku!" Aku berteriak setuju. Kami meneriakkan nama Chanyeol, menegaskan pada Hyukjin bahwa dia tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba semua diam saat Chanyeol masuk ke kantin bersama Ayoung yang menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berdua seolah tidak memperhatikan keriuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Berjalan berlalu dihadapan kami.

"Sebenarnya," Chanyeol balik badan, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. "Aku _menyetujui_ kalau Hyukjin dan Baekhyun pacaran." Lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju antrian. Ayoung tersenyum puas dan memeluk Chanyeol.

Gerombolan pria yang bersamaku tadi mulai menangis. Mengabaikan Hyukjin yang sekarang bebas dari cengkraman salah satu diantara mereka.

"Baekhyun.." Pria yang mencengkram kerah Hyukjin tadi menepuk pundakku. "Kalian berdua juga mendapat persetujuan dari kami." Dia menangis, diikuti yang lainnya. Dmereka berjalan lesu ke arah antrian.

"Eh? Aku TIDAK SETUJU!" Aku berteriak mendramatisir. "Hyukjin! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Ssshhhh, cukup ngomelnya. Sekarang ayo kita makan sayang." Hyukjin mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Para gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami, berteriak histeris.

"Ugh! Menjauhlah dariku!" Aku berjalan menjauh dan duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Dan Hyukjin duduk di area lain.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau duduk dengan pacarmu?" tanya Ayoung. Ugh aku lupa kalau masih ada dia.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Kataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, beri tahu nenek lampir ini kalau kau hanya untukku dan suatu saat kita akan bersama selamanya."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengar ucapanku. "Baekhyun, menyerahlah.." Kata Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa bersama dengan Ayoung. Aku kembali duduk tegap, menatap mereka. Kejam sekali.

Aku menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan bersiap membenamkan wajahku di dalamnya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur. Aku mengintip, dan melihat Chanyeol masih tertawa.

Dasar bodoh, aku pikir dia benar-benar peduli. Kepalaku berdenyul lebih kuat lagi. Ugh.

Sepulang sekolah aku berkumpul bersama fanboyku, masih merenungi nasib malangku. Kami menangis berjamaah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata Chanyeol saat mendekati kami. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan kau malah berkumpul bersama mereka?"

"Kenapa kau kesini? Hanya mereka yang memahamiku..hiks..hiks." Kataku dan memeluk mereka semua. Kami menangis lagi.

"Pak Lau memberimu kesempatan untuk ujian lagi Baek, ayo ikut." Dia berkata dan menarik tanganku. Aku spontan melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Ujian itu tidak penting." Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Apa ujian bisa mengatur hidup kita? Dan apa arti hidup sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Berhentilah menjadi sok kritis, dan ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak! Aku lebih memilih bersama mereka. Mereka peduli dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Kataku dan bersandar di salah satu bahu fanboyku. Kemudian dia mengelus pipiku. Chanyeol buru-buru menarikku.

"Cukup Baek, Pak Lau tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lain lagi." Katanya, aku berjuang lepas dari cengkramannya. Kemudian dia melepasku. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau dan Hyukjin tidak pacaran kan? Sekarang bisakah kita pergi dan menemui Pak Lau?"

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau tahu kalau aku tidak pacaran dengannya?" Aku bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Chanyeol!" Fanboyku berteriak bersamaan. "Maksudmu ketua dan Baekhyun kami tidak pacaran?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalian pikir Baekhyun semudah itu berpaling dariku dan pacaran dengan Hyukjin?" Mereka mengangguk, Chanyeol melihat ke arahku. "Bukan berarti kau punya kesempatan Baek." Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya.

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian pergi? Baekhyun harus ujian." Kata Chanyeol. Mereka semua mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan pergi.

"Terbanglah anak-anakku, terbang.." Kataku sambil memeragakan induk burung yang melepas anak-anaknya pergi mencari kehidupan baru.

"Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Pak Lau sudah menunggumu di kelas." Chanyeol berkata menggandeng tanganku. Aku melepasnya.

"Harusnya kau memelukku dan berkata kalau aku memang punya kesempatan." Aku mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi Baek." Chanyeol menyeretku.

"Tidak mau! Aku ada janji lain Yoda." Aku berkata dan melepaskan diri lagi.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan.

"Aku sudah janji pada Dongwoon untuk pergi ke mall bersamanya sekarang." Kataku dan berjalan pergi. Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tanganku, kali ini dia tidak membiarkanku lepas.

"Kau harus ujian!" Dia berkata dan menaruh tubuhku di bahunya ( _Seperti orang diculik. Apa ya namanya? Sebut saja gendong bahu. Kkkkkk_ ).

"Turunkan aku! Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!" aku berteriak, dan berusaha turun. Tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun dan membawaku ke kelas.

"Ah...Baekhyun." Kata Pak Lau saat melihat kami masuk. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan dia."

Chanyeol menurunkanku, aku bersiap lari tapi dia menahanku. "Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lain kalau kau gagal sekarang." Kata Pak Lau.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku kesempatan lain. Aku tidak mau ujian lagi." Aku berkata. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau harus ujian lagi Byun!" Chanyeol berkata, dia masih menahanku.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Iyy...dak!" ha! Aku hampir bilang iya.

"Kalau kau mau ujian lagi, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di apartemenku." Dia berkata.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus bisa mengerjakan semua soal dengan benar." Kata Chaneyol melepaskanku.

"Pak Lau, mana ujiannya?" Aku bertanya pada guruku. "Aku harus cepat, dan bersiap untuk menginap." Pak Lau tersenyum dan memberikanku kertas ujian.

"Dasar bocah!" Chanyeol menggumam.

(Di suatu mall, duduk seorang Dongwoon. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu. Tapi menyadari temannya tidak akan datang, dia berjalan pulang dengan rasa kecewa.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Dongwoon, kumohon..."

"Tidak, pergi kau penghianat!" Dongwoon mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap menutup pintu, tp aku menahannya dengan kakiku.

"Dongwoon, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mencintaimu." Aku merengek. Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan ilfeel. Aku mencoba merayu Dongwoon lagi. "Ayolah Dongwoon, bergabunglah dengan kami. Kumohon. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan dia!" Kataku menunjuk pada Chanyeol.

"Itu benar Dongwoon. Baekhyun harus ujian lagi, supaya nilainya lebih baik." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aku tetap tidak mau ikut dengan kalian!" Dongwoon menyerah pada rayuanku dan membuka pintunya, membiarkan kami masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku ikut dengan kalian? Kalau kau mau menginap ya menginap sendiri, ga usah ajak-ajak." Dongwoon menggerutu.

"Aku juga pengennya gitu, tapi orang ini tidak mengijinkanku. Karena aku gagal menjawab satu soal. Aku masih bisa menginap kalau aku membawa satu teman." Aku berkata dan melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang tiduran di tempat tidur Dongwoon.

"Dan orang malang itu adalah aku?" Kata Dongwoon dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan bersiap melompat ke arahnya. Dia menghindar.

"Aku bilang kalau dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar aku akan membiarkannya menginap di rumahku." Chanyeol duduk dan menggelitikiku, aku tertawa geli dan memukulnya dengan bantal.

Dongwoon menghela nafas. "Baiklah aku akan ikut, bisakah kalian berhenti mengacak-acak tempat tidurku?"

"Eh? Bukankah kamarmu biasanya berantakan Dongwoon?" tanyaku dan berhenti memukul Chanyeol.

"Dia baru membereskannya kemarin." Kata ibu Dongwoon saat lewat di depan kamar.

"Oooppss, maaf Dongwoon." Kataku

"Huft, aku akan bersiap-siap." Dongwoon berkata dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju kurasa.

"Ingatlah, aku juga mengundang seseorang Baek." Kata Chanyeol mengingatkanku. Yah, terserah saja, yang penting bukan nenek lampir itu.

"Yeolie, nanti kita main truth or dare ya.." Kataku saat kami bertiga berjalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang hanya di depan apartemenku.

"Boleh, tp jangan coba lakukan hal-hal mesum Baek." Katanya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia mempersilakan kami masuk menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya tak jauh beda dengan kamarku, hanya terlihat lebih ' _pria_ '. Ada PS, film, dan gitar. Dia suka menyanyi, dan suaranya..mmnnhhh,

Ting..tong...

Chanyeol melihat ke arah pintu depan. "Kalian tunggu sebentar, ku rasa mereka sudah datang." Katanya berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Mereka?

 **Author's POV**

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan tamunya masuk. Kemudian dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam.

"Aaahhh! Dongwoon apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah! Kau yang menginginkan ini Baek. Sekarang terimalah!"

"Jangan! Aaaahhhhhhhhh..." "Sakit tau! Bokongku yang malang, sekarang bagaimana aku akan merasakan kegagahan Chanyeol kalau kau melakukan ini."

Chanyeol membuka pintu secepat yang dia bisa. "Baekhyun! Apa yang-" Dia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Baekhyun duduk di lantai memegangi bokongnya yang sakit sementara Dongwoon tertawa terbahak di atas tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol...Dongwoon mendorongku dari tempat tidur. Hiks.." Baekhyun pura-pura sedih. Chanyeol tertawa dia masuk dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kemudian memperdilakan tamunya masuk.

"Tiiiiiiddaaaaakkkkkkk!" Baekhyun berteriak dramatis. "Kenapa kau mengundang mereka? Hiks..Dongwoon, beri tahu aku kalau ini hanya mimpi."

Dongwoon mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Ini bukan mimpi..huaaa..." Baekhyun menangis lebay.

"Nenek lampir"

Sunyi

"Jidat lebar"

Sunyi lagi.

"Nenek lampir jelek, rambut ijuk, bokong bes-"

"Bicara lagi aku akan menyumpal mumutmu dengan kain pel." Kesabaran Ayoung hilang dan mulai menanggapi omongan Baekhyun tadi. Mereka semua ada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur bersama Dongwoon, Ayoung duduk di kursi belajar, Hyukjin duduk di lantai samping tempat tidur, sementara Chanyeol berada di dapur menyiapkan snack untuk mereka.

"Dari semua orang kenapa harus kalian berdua?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak perlu dijawab oleh Hyukjin ataupun Ayoung.

"Hey hey..bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak bertengkar?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia masuk ke kamar membawa snack dan air minum.

"Ayoung mengejekku tadi." Kata Baekhyun dan menunjuk Ayoung. Ayoung mengerutkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun ' _Bukankah tadi kau yang mengejekku! Aneh!_ ' pikirnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya keras-keras dan memilih film yang bagus. "Bersenang-senanglah, ini acara menginap."

"Bersenang senang bagaimana? Kalau Hyukjin aku masih bisa handle, tapi kalau nenek lampir ini?" –Baekhyun berkata dan memeluk Dongwoon

"Hey, kau jahat sekali puppy.." Kata Hyukjin.

"Diam kau!" Baekhyun langsung menyuruhnya diam, dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan meraih snack yang disiapkan Chanyeol tadi.

Semuanya diam saja, hanya terdengar suara remahan kripik. Chanyeol akhirnya memutar sebuah film. Dia memilih film horor. Judulnya Annabel.

Ayoung duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dia menutuo matanya ketakutan saat adegan sadis di awal-awal film. Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambutnya dan mengatakan kalau adegannya sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun sibuk menyingkirkan lengan Hyukjin yang sedari tadi berusaha memeluk pinggangnya. Sementara Dongwoon, asik makan snack dan menikmati film.

Hampir satu jam berlalu mereka tetap dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berjuang menyingkirkan Hyukjin. Mungkinkah dia cemburu?

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan Chanyeol, dan berpikir hal serupa. Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

"Hey Ayoung!" –Baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Apa kau M? Ada noda merah di celanamu." Kata Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia Cuma berbohong. Tapi wajah Ayoung terlihat panik, kemudian dia berdiri dan seolah menutupi noda dengan tangannya. Hyukjin tertawa pelan.

"Kau pasti bohong Baek!" Ayoung berkata, dia memang sedang M.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau pakai celana putih sih?" tanya Hyukjin. Ayoung semakin panik.

"Babe, tidak ada noda apapun di celanamu." Kata Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua bisakah tidak mengganggu pacarku?"

"Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Ayoung dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kalian!" Kata Chanyeol geram.

"Apa? Aku hanya membantumu. Karena kau terlihat tidak nyaman tadi." –Baekhyun berkata beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Anehnya Chanyeol tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi atau menyingkirkannya.

Hyukjin berpaling ke arah Dongwoon dan berebut snack. Tak berapa lama Ayoung kembali. Dia mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Turun!" dia menyuruh Baekhyun pergi dari pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Chanyeol, berti tahu dia untuk pergi dari pangkuanmu!" Ayoung berkata pada Chanyeol, tatapannya menunjukkan kalau dia siap membunuh Baekhyun kapanpun.

"Baek, turun." Kata Chanyeol dan mendorong Baehyun. "Hyukjin?"

Hyukjin dan Dongwoon langsung menengok ke arah Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak keberatan tidur bersama Dongwoon di tempat tidur bukan?" Chanyeol berkata dan menghela nafas saat merasakan Ayoung duduk di pangkuannya lagi.

"Dimana aku akan tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidur di kamar mandi!" Kata Ayoung menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama ke arah Ayoung.

"Kau tidur di kamar kakakku Baek. Ayoung bisa tidur di kamar ibuku, dan aku akan tidur di lantai." –Chanyeol

"Bukankah menginap itu maksudnya kita tidur bersama dalam satu kamar? Kecuali Ayoung." tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Ayoung kesal.

"Karena kau wanita, bodoh!" –Baekhyun

"Huft, baiklah terserah kalian. Aku akan tidur di kamar kakakku saja. Terserah kalian mau tidur dimana." –Chanyeol mematikan tv dan pergi ke kamar kakaknya. Ayoung pergi ke kamar ibu Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun, Dongwoon dan Hyukjin tidur bersama. Dongwoon dan Hyukjin tidur bersama di tempat tidur, Baekhyun tidur di lantai.

Jam setengah sebelas malam, Baekhyun masih belum bisa tidur. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kakak Chanyeol dimana Chanyeol berada.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Aku diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar kakak Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya. Aku melihat Chanyeol tengkurap dan bermain dengan Hpnya. Dia belum tidur?

"Aku tahu kau disana Baek, kemarilah!" Katanya.

Aku masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian melompat ke tempat tidur. "Kau tidak bisa tidur Yeolie?"

Dia diam saja dan masih bermain dengan Hpnya. "Apa yang kau mainkan?"

Dia masih diam, sepertinya dia melihat foto-foto di galerinya. "Apa kau menyukai Hyukjin Baek?" dia bertanya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan itu.

"Chanyeol sayang..apa kau bersungguh-sungguh menanyakan hal itu?" Aku memberinya tatapan flat.

Dia tertawa sebentar. "Hem, lupakan Baek. Tidurlah ini sudah malam."

"Apa kau membiarkanku tidur di sini bersamamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Ugh, lupakan. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." –Chanyeol

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan tetap disini." Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Idiot.." dia tertawa dan menyingkirkan tanganku.

Aku juga ikut tertawa. "Aku akan tenang kalau kau memberikan kecupan selamat tidur padaku."

Dia diam sejenak, membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan mencium keningku. "Selamat malam Baek." Kemudian dia berbalik lagi membelakangiku. WHAT!

Dia benar-benar menciumku? Apa aku bermimpi lagi? Aku tetap diam dan berpikir apa ini benar-benar nyata. Wajahku memerah, jantungku berdebar. Ciuman tadi membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur.

Waktu berlalu, aku masih belum bisa tidur dan sudah jam 3 pagi. Memikirkan ciuman tadi. Kenapa dia selalu menggodaku dengan hal-hal semacam ini?

"Argh!" Aku bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukaku. Aku mengelap mukaku dan melihat diriku di dalam cermin. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku melihat Ayoung membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Chanyeol, dia terkeheh. Jadi Chanyeol tidak tidur dari tadi?

Ayoung mencium Chanyeol dan pergi tanpa menyadari kalau aku ada di kamar itu. Saat dia sudah pergi aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menciummu tadi."

Aku diam saja.

"Jangan salah sangka. Yah, aku tahu kau pasti salah mengartikan ciuman itu. tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu." –Chanyeol

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Kau tahu aku akan salah mengartikan ciuman itu. Kenapa kau masih melakukannya?" Aku membuka selimutku dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak suka pada Hyukjin.."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengundangnya?" aku bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ugh! Kau ini benar-benar ya.." Aku berkata dan membalikkan badanku lagi. "Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Dia tertawa dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. "Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali dengan poni basah. "Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, aku akan menemanimu Baek."

Chanyeol kembali ke sampingku dan menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hemm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ayoung?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya diam saja. "Chanyeol?"

"Hemm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Haruskah? Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu berulang kali." Katanya dan menarik bantalku.

"Hey itu bantalku." Kataku dan duduk.

"Ambilah kalau kau bisa." Katanya dan mendekap bantalku. Aku menarik bantalnya. Pada akhirnya kami perang bantal.

Chanyeol memukulku cukup keras dan mengenai mata kananku. "Awww mataku."

Dia berhenti dan melihat keadaanku. Sakit, dia kejam sekali memukul mataku. Aku berteriak cukup keras tadi dan mendengar langkah kaki ke kamar kami.

"Chanyeol apa yang-" Hyukjin masuk bersama Dongwoon. Dia berhenti saat melihat posisi kami. Chanyeol duduk di pahaku dan meniup mata kananku tadi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Dongwoon. Aku dan Chanyeol menyadari posisi kami dan wajahku mulai memerah, kurasa wajah Chanyeol juga.

"Ah! Ini hanya salah paham." –Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, kemarilah! Ayoung akan membunuhmu kalau dia melihat ini." Hyukjin. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan kembali ke kamar kami. Apa yang tadi itu benar-benar terjadi? Argh! Semoga besok tidak canggung.

"Puppy, kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menciummu dan meminta Dongwoon meng-upload gambar kita supaya semua orang tahu kau adalah milikku." Hyukjin berkata karena aku masih belum mau bangun dari tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Hyukjin! Aku suka bau Chanyeol yang melekat di tempat tidurnya. Jangan ganggu aku!" Kataku dan menarik slimut Chanyeol ke seluruh badanku. Aku sangat menyukai aroma Chanyeol. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah ini adalah udara segar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Puppy. Dongwoon, bisakah kau mengambil foto kami saat aku mencium Baekhyun?" –Hyukjin, aku mendengarnya membuka HPnya dan melemparnya ke arah Dongwoon. Kemudian Hyukjin duduk di sebelahku, aku merasa dia mendekat ke wajahku yang masih tertutup selimut. "Kau yakin tidak mau bangun? Kau akan _berantakan_ Baek."

"Ancamanmu tidak berarti untukku! Aku tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini. Baunya sangat nyaman."

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya Puppy." Kata Hyukjin dan membuka selimutku, mendekat ke leherku sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Dia bersiap, aku menutup mata karena takut.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak saat dia masuk ke kamar, membuat Hyukjin gagal melancarkan serangannya.

"Chanyeol..." Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Chanyeol yang asli baunya lebih enak."

"Idiot, apa yang kau lakukan?" –Chanyeol seraya mendorongku menjauh. "Kau ini benar-benar menyeramkan."

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar ibunya. Eh? Bukankah Ayoung ada di sana. Dia membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya. Aku bisa melihat Ayoung masih tertidur tadi.

"Lihatlah Puppy, bukankah sebaiknya kau pacaran denganku." Hyukjin mendekat dan memelukku dari belakang. "Chanyeol hanya bermain-main denganmu."

Aku menyingkir dari pelukannya "Jangan ganggu aku Hyukjin!" Aku melihat ke rak Chanyeol dan menyalakan PS. Kami bertiga (Baekhyun, Hyukjin, dan Dongwoon) bermain cukup lama. Aku membuat gamenya berantakan. Hahahah. Balas dendam (evil smirk).

30 menit sudah aku bermain, mataku terasa lelah. Aku beranjak dan turun ke dapur. Dimana aku mendengar suara tawa nenek lampir itu. Saat sampai di dapur aku melihat Ayoung sedang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan roti selai.

"Selamat pagi nenek lampir. Ku harap kau mimpi buruk semalam." Kataku saat memasuki dapur dan menarik kursi makan ke sebelah Chanyeol.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian pura-pura mengacuhkanku. "Chanyeol, habis ini kita jalan-jalan ya. Sudah lama aku tidak kencan denganmu." Katanya dan menyuapi Chanyeol lagi.

"Itu karena kau membosankan, nenek lampir!" Aku berkata sebelum Chanyeol menjawab. Dia melihat ke arahku dan memasang muka marah. "Apa? Bukankah kau bilang nenek lampir ini mulai membosankan?"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Aku tidak mengatakannya." Dia berkata pada Ayoung. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak makan saja? Ada-"

"Menyumpal mulutku dengan makanan tidak membuatku diam." Aku berkata memotong ucapan Chanyeol tadi. "Hey, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Kataku dan merebut sepotong roti dari tangan Ayoung dan menyuapkannya ke Chanyeol. "Aku bisa menyuapimu dengan cinta."

"Baekhyun!" Ayoung merebut kembali roti dari tanganku. "Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar saja? Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu, camkan itu di dalam otak udangmu!" Dia menempeleng kepalaku.

"Ayoung, hentikan itu.." –Chanyeol

"Tidak! Aku muak dengannya. Dia selalu datang diantara kita dan membuatku marah. Baekhyun mencoba memisahkan kita. Tidakkah kau sadari itu Chanyeol? Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkannya. Maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini!"

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Chanyeol melihat ke arahku. Ayoung hampir menangis saking marahnya. Aku menggebrak meja dan pergi.

Apa hari ini hari sial? Aku Cuma berharap kalau hari ini tidak akan canggung karena kejadian semalam, tapi ini lebih buruk. Aku berjalan keluar apartemen, dimana tidak ada apapun kecuali lorong ke apartemenku dan pintu lift.

Aku menghela nafas dan duduk di samping pintu apertemen Chanyeol. Aku marah karena dua hal. Pertama, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam. Kedua, Ayoung.

Aku sangat marah padanya. Dia seorang wanita, dan ku rasa Chanyeol menyukai wanita. Ayoung selalu bersamanya dan dia menyukainya. Apa dia benar-benar menyukainya? Chanyeol selalu datang ke apartemenku dan menyuruhku untuk belajar, bangun, mengerjakan ini itu. Dia bilang semua itu untuk masa depanku. Di sekolah kami tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia juga tidak duduk di sampingku. Ayoung sangat beruntung.

"Ah, kau disini Baek." Pintu apartemen dibuka. "Ayoung sudah tenang sekarang." Chanyeol berkata dan duduk di sampingku. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Kalau ini mengenai nenek lampir itu, aku tidak mau!"

"Apa kau sangat membencinya?" –Chanyeol melihat ke arahku dan aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Dia sangat berarti untukmu, sedangkan aku hanya seorang lelaki idiot yang meyakini bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah gay."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Baekhyun, ku rasa kau harus mencintai orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena aku."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku lebih baik mati dari pada mencari orang lain." Kataku, dia mengacak rambutku. "Apa kau bahagia dengannya?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap ke dinding lorong, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ku rasa diamnya sudah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai wanita?

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Satu minggu setelah kami menginap. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi sepertinya hubungan Chanyeol dan Ayoung semakin renggang. Apa ini karena aku? Karena ulahku?

Tapi sore ini saat aku pulang sekolah aku melihat Ayoung dijemput oleh seorang pria. Siapa dia? Setahuku dia tidak punya kakak atau adik. Mereka terlihat mesra. Apa Chanyeol tahu?

Ngomong-ngomong kemana Chanyeol? Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak membangunkanku hari ini, dia juga tidak berangkat sekolah.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan hari ini?" Tanyaku pada Ryewook saat aku sampai di apartemen.

"Selamat datang Baek." Ryewook tersenyum. "Ah, Chanyeol..." Ekspresinya berubah sedih. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku tidak sabar. Aku mendengar Ryewook menghela nafas.

"Jadi Baek..Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit sekarang." –Ryewook

 **~To be continue**

 **A/N: Ada yang penasaran Chanyeol kenapa? Apa dia cuma membuat lelucon? Ada yang penasaran ginama cerita dari sudut pandang Chanyeol? Baca Chapter selanjutnya ya...**

 **Btw, terimaksih buat yang sudah mau baca dan komen (^.^)**


	8. Chapter 8

Apa? Apa aku bermimpi? Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Huft, dia harus dirawat disana beberapa hari, karena kondisinya kurang baik."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh sakit apapun. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba dirawat? Aku tetap diam, hanya berdebat dengan pikiranku.

"Apa kau mau menjenguknya?" Tanya Ryewook. Aku mengangguk, apa ini bukan lelucon yang Chanyeol buat?

Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari lambungku. Aku menempatkan tanganku di gagang pintu. Menghela nafas sekali lagi dan membukanya perlahan.

Aku melihat Chanyeol duduk bersandar di tempat tidur dan membaca buku. Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan menengok.

"Hai Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang tanya." Kataku dan mendekatinya. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian menutup bukunya.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai masuk rumah sakit?" tanyaku

"Haahahhahaha, bukan apa-apa. Dokter bilang aku butuh terapi yang lebih baik." Dia berkata seolah tidak ada beban apapun. Seolah semua ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Apa ini karena kau putus dengan Ayoung?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dia tertawa.

"Bukan. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia." Katanya, dia menghela nafas. "Lagi pula aku sudah sakit dari aku kecil."

Huh? Apa maksudnya?

"Congenital Heart Disease, kau tahu penyakit itu Baek?" dia bertanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. "Kau ini, CHD itu penyakit jantung bawaan. Jantungku tidak berfungsi dengan normal sejak kecil."

Apa? Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata, dia sakit sejak kecil tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Jangan nangis, kau jelek kalau nangis." –Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Aku bertanya, tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir." *Grin* dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh! Aku semakin khawatir sekarang. Kalau kau bilang dari dulu aku bisa menjagamu. Pabo! Yoda PABO ya!" Aku berdiri dan memarahinya.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku duduk di sampingnya lagi. "Lihat, kau bereaksi berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau egois sekali?"

"Maksudmu?" –Chanyeol

"Kau tidak mau berbagi denganku..hiks." Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tangisanku lebih lama. Dia memelukku.

"Maaf Baek, aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir." Chanyeol berkata dan membelai rambutku.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Ayoung?" Tanyaku, aku berusaha sabar.

"..." –Chanyeol

Kenapa dia tidak menjawab. "Yeol?"

"Kau ingat rahasia yang kubicarakan waktu kita belajar bersama?" tanyanya.

"Kau bilang rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia."

"Ya, tapi rahasia tidak akan selamanya menjadi rahasia. Mengingat hidupku tidak akan la-" *Plak* Aku menamparnya sebelum selesai bicara.

"Jangan bicara soal hidup! Kau akan bertahan, aku tahu kau bisa."

"Tapi Baek, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu." Dia menatapku lekat.

"Tidak! Biarkan itu tetap menjadi rahasia sampai kau sembuh nanti."

"Eyyyy, Byun Baekhyun yang ku kenal sudah dewasa. Hahahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa puas.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku dewasa karna k-" Perkataanku terhenti oleh seorang perawat yang masuk ke dalam.

"Halo..jam kunjung sudah habis. Kau bisa datang besok lagi oke?" Katanya dan mengecek IV line Chanyeol. Aku berdiri.

"Baiklah Yeolie..aku besok akan kemari lagi oke? Akan ku bawakan kau sesuatu supaya tidak bosan."

"Awas kalau kau bawakan yang aneh-aneh. Hahahhahahaha." –Chanyeol

"Hahahahhaha, lihat saja besok. Sampai jumpa yeolie." Aku mencium pipinya dan berlari keluar. Chanyeol dan perawat itu terkejut. Kkkkkkkkk.

Hari berikutnya aku kembali menjenguk Chanyeol.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Yeolie..aku da-" Eh..kemana Chanyeol?

Papan namanya masih ada di sini, tapi kemana dia? Aku pergi ke nurse station.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin menjenguk Chanyeol kan?" tanya perawat yang kemarin. Aku mengangguk.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyaku

"Kau tunggulah di kamarnya, operasinya akan segera selesai." Katanya.

"Hey Baekhyun!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ah, itu Park Yoora, kakak Chanyeol. Dia melambai ke arahku dan berlari mendekat.

"Ayo masuk ke kamar Chanyeol." Katanya dan menyeret tanganku, dia sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Kami duduk di sofa.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu kalau dia akan operasi hari ini?" tanyanya

"Tidak, memang operasi apa noon?" Aku menerima jus kalengan yang dia tawarkan.

"Pemasangan pacamaker. Ini operasi besar untuknya. Kami tidak tahu apa pacemakernya akan cocok atau tidak. Kalau tidak..." Dia berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas. "Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi."

Deg! Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku kalau dia memjalani operasi sebesar ini? Aku tahu dia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, tapi kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Pipiku mulai basah. Yoora mengelus pundakku. "Tenanglah, selama ini dia mampu bertahan. Aku yakin dia bisa melewati ini juga."

"Selama ini?" Aku menengok ke arahnya dengan mata sembab.

"Hmmmm, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberitahumu ya." –Yoora.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan lengan sweaterku.

"Selama ini, setiap ada serangan dia selalu bisa bertahan. Mungkin karena cintanya untuk seseorang dan ingin selalu bersama orang itu. Dia pasti bisa bertahan kali ini." Yoora berkata dengan senyuman.

Pasti orang itu adalah Ayoung. Rasa sesak menyelimuti dadaku, tidak seharusnya aku begini. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Dan mengetahui dia mencintai dan bertahan demi orang lain itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku meneguk jus yang diberikan Yoora tadi. Baru 30 menit berlalu dan aku merasa sudah satu jam. Aku sungguh berharap dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika melihat sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, sesuatu seperti kematian. Membayangkannya saja membuat jantungku seperti diremas.

Aku berjalan berkeliling ruangan Chanyeol. Ruangannya cukup besar, ada sofa, sebuah televisi, bifet, kamar mandi dalam. Yah, ini memang ruangan VVIP.

Yoora harus pergi karena ada jadwal siaran, dia memintaku untuk menunggu Chanyeol sampai dia kembali ke ruangan dan menjaganya. Dia akan memberitahu pada perawat bahwa aku akan menginap. Tentu saja aku bersedia, selain karena besok weekend, aku juga ingin menemaninya.

Tapi ini tidak akan adil bagi Ayoung, mungkin aku harus menelfonnya. Aku mengambil iPhoneku dan mencari kontak Ayoung, syukurlah aku masih menyimpannya.

Tak berapa lama dia menganggat telfonku. " _Halo, weirdo, kenapa kau menelfonku?"_ terdengar suara musik pub.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. Apa kau mau menjenguknya?"

" _Tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi pada orang lemah sepertinya. Lagi pula dia sudah membohongiku selama ini. Sudah ya, jangan telfon lagi kalau cuma mau membicarakan orang itu._ " Katanya dan mengakhiri panggilanku.

Sial! Apa yang nenek lampir itu katakan. Dasar bodoh! Apa dia mencampakkan Chanyeol karena dia sakit. Biadab!

Dia alasan Chanyeol bertahan, dan dia bertingkah seperti itu. Arrgghh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan adalah belajar. Aku harus menjadi dokter untuk bisa menyembuhkannya. Sejak tahu dia sakit, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kedokteran di ujian masuk universitasku besok.

Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu bodoh. Ya, aku hanya malas belajar, bukannya bodoh.

Aku mengeluarkan buku saku anatomi dari tasku yang baru kebeli tadi. Awal yang bagus bukan?

Aku membaca dan meninggalkan beberapa coretan sebagai pengingat. Hahahahaha, aku sendiri tidak mempercayai ini. Seorang Byun Baekhyun belajar tanpa disuruh. Wow. Itu pasti akan masuk ke salah satu keajaiban dunia.

Cukup lama aku membaca dan mencorat-coret buku ini. Sampai..tok-tok-tok.

Datang seorang dokter kurasa. "Hai, kau pasti Baekhyun. Aku dokter pribadi Chanyeol. Namaku Jessica. Maaf, operasinya lebih lama dari yang kami kira."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dia? Dia tidak...?"

"Oh, tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan membawanya masuk sekarang." Dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, dan beberapa perawat mendorong Chanyeol masuk (dengan bednya). Banyak selang di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ada selang di mulutnya?"

"Untuk membantunya bernafas sampai dia sadar nanti. Kami masih belum tahu kapan dia akan siuman. Mari berharap secepatnya." Dia berkata. Perawat mengunci roda bednya. Kemudian mereka pergi.

Aku melihat ada selang yang langsung menusuk ke pembuluh darah di leher. Semua ini sangat rumit. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menjadi dokter. Tapi aku akan berusaha demi Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melalui ini Yeol..." aku mendekat dan mencium keningnya.

Satu minggu setelah operasi.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

"Hai Chanyeol.."

Aku menengok dan melihat Baekhyun membawa sesuatu di punggungnya. "Lihat apa yang aku bawakan." Dia menenteng sebuah gitar. Dia memakan sweater putih dan celana hitam. Pasti dingin diluar.

"Waahh..terimakasih Baek." Kataku dan membuka wadahnya kemudian mengeluarkan gitarku. Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan membawakan ini. Gitarku, tidak banyak orang tahu kalau aku suka menyanyi. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir kalau aku lebih suka hal-hal berbau pelajaran.

"Hey Yeolie.." Baekhyun memanggilku dan aku melihat ke arahnya yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurku. "Apa kau mau memainkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak bermain." Kataku dan duduk di samping tempat tidur mengkadap baekhyun. Aku berdeham kemudian membenahi posisi gitarku.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth_ _._ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _._ _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ _._ _What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _._ _I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _._ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_ _."_ Aku bernyanyi sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Dia melihat gerakan tanganku yang memetik gitar. Tidakkah dia sadar aku memperhatikannya?

" _My head's underwater. But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._ _'Cause all of me_ _._ _Loves all of you_ _._ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _._ _All your perfect imperfections_ _._ _Give your all to me_ _._ _I'll give my all to you_ _._ _You're my end and my beginning_ _._ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _._ _Cause I give you all of me_ _._ _And you give me all of you_ _._ " Aku masih bernyanyi dengan tetap menatapnya. Tatapannya berpindah ke tepat ke mataku.

" _How many times do I have to tell you_ _._ _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ _._ _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_ _._ _You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _._ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ _._ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_ _._ " Saat aku bernyanyi kami masih menatap satu sama lain, aku menyadari betapa aku mencintainya. Ya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Dia alasanku bisa bertahan selama ini. Saat aku menyadari dia begitu indah, matanya membuatku tenang. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Aku menginginkanmu Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin memberitahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Kau sangat manis. Aku ingin merasakan seberapa manis kau sebenarnya dan membuatmu selamanya jadi milikku.

" _My head's underwater_ _._ _But I'm breathing fine_ _._ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ _-_." Tidak pernah satu detikpun aku tidak mencintainya. Tidakkah kau tahu aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, dari awal dan selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku awal semester ini. Aku merasa bahagia mengetahui seseorang yang ku cintai selama ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, melihat seberapa besar kau mau menyerahkan masa depanmu padaku. Aku merasa sesak, hidupku tidak akan lama. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih.

" _'Cause all of me_ _._ _Loves all of you_ _._ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _._ _All your perfect imperfections_ _._ _-_ " Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Kau memang sering bercanda, tapi kau tidak akan pernah main-main saat kau menginginkan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku.

" _Give your all to me_ _._ _I'll give my all to you_ _._ _You're my end and my beginning_ _._ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _._ _Cause I give you all of me_ _._ _And you give me all of you_ _._ " Tapi jika itu terjadi, hidupmu, masa depanmu yang harusnya cerah. Keluargamu tentunya akan sedih kalau mereka tahu. Selama ini mereka menganggapmu hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau serius Baek..Akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku, kalau aku menghancurkan masa depanmu.

" _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_ _._ _Risking it all though it's hard_ _..._ " Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain, tidak sehelai rambutpun. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengambilmu dariku. Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain. Ayoung, aku hanya berpura-pura. Aku pikir kau akan menjauh dariku, tapi aku salah Baek. Aku membuatmu semakin menderita dengan semua itu. Maafkan aku...

" _'Cause all of me_ _._ _Loves all of you_ _._ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _._ _All your perfect imperfections_ _._ _Give your all to me_ _._ _I'll give my all to you_ _._ _You're my end and my beginning_ _._ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _._ _Cause I give you all of me_ _._ _And you give me all of you_ _._ _"_

Aku ingat, aku sangat menyukai lagu ini, dan sering memainkannya. Melalui lagu ini aku ungkapkan perasaanku padamu, semoga kau menyadari itu Baek.

"And _I give you all of me_ _._ _And you give me all of you_ _._ _..Oh.._ " Aku selesai bermain, kami masih menatap satu sama lain seolah waktu berhenti. Aku merasa canggung karena tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Ehm, bagaimana Baek?" aku bertanya, dia menunduk malu. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi aku melihat pipinya merah. Harus ku akui dia sangat manis.

"Ku rasa aku, emmm..harusnya Ayoung yang mendengarkan lagu itu Yeol. Kau bagus sekali." Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ah, ku rasa aku harus pergi. Aku punya janji dengan Ryewook." Dia berdiri, sama sekali tidak menatapku.

"Sampai jumpa, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kesini. Tapi aku janji aku akan datang lagi." Katanya dan membuka pintu, aku melihatnya mengusap matanya. Kemudian dia pergi.

Dia benar-benar berpikir aku mencintai Ayoung. Itu memang yang ku inginkan, menjauhkannya dariku, demi kebaikannya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat dia tersakiti karena ulahku.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Aku masih tinggal di rumah sakit, untuk mengetahui apakah pacamakerku berfungsi atau tidak. Untungnya berfungsi dengan baik. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa makan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa mual setiap melihat makanan. Aku benar-benar lemah.

*Tok*Tok*Tok* "Chanyeol, ini aku.." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelah hari itu dia tidak pernah menjengukku. Aku menelfonnya, dia bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu. Aku senang dia datang hari ini.

"Hey." Aku mencoba terlihat baik, aku tidak ingin terlihat sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik." Aku berkata bohong.

"Kau tidak makan?" dia melihat ke makananku yang sudah dingin.

"Eh..tidak, aku tidak ingin makan."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Dia berkata dan tersenyum padaku. Baekhyun, kenapa dia berubah manis seperti ini. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa. "Untungnya aku bawa ini." Dia mengangkat tas yang dia jinjing tadi.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku membuat sup jagung untukmu." Dia mengeluarkan tempat makan yang berisi sup jagung.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Baek." Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Ini bukan masalah, aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Dia berkata dan meletakkan tempat makan beserta sendok di nampan kemudian memberikannya padaku. Aromanya enak.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa memakan itu." Aku mendorong nampan itu menjauh.

"Chanyeol, kumohon, kau harus makan, kau sangat pucat." Dia memberikan nampan itu padaku lagi. Aku duduk dan mengambil sendok. Tanganku gemetar. Baekhyun menyadari hal itu.

"Sini, biar aku suapi." Baekhyun mengambil sendok dari tanganku mengambil sup jangung kemudian menyuapkannya padaku.

Aku membuka mulutku perlahan dan menelannya. Aku ingin muntah, tapi ini rasanya enak.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik." Dia berkata dan menyuapiku lagi. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia sangat perhatian.

 **~To be continue~**

 **A/N: Sekarang kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membalik halaman buku kimianya. Dia sdang berjuang keras untuk mempelajari kimia. Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

"Aku masih kurang paham dengan kimia. Kenapa harus sesusah ini sih?" Keluh Baekhyun.

"Tidak susah Baek, kau cuma kurang banyak berlatih. Nilaimu bagus dalam semua pelajaran, harusnya kau bisa mengerjakan ini."

Baekhyun memasang muka melas.

"Argh..baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok." Kata Chanyeol saat melihat muka melas Baekhyun.

"Yey, aku bosan tau.." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan buku manga, mulai fokus membaca.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dia membenahi buku kimia yang berantakan.

Baekhyun membuka halaman berikutnya dan terkekeh.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh Baek. Apa yang kau baca?" Kata Chanyeol dan melihat manga yang dibaca Baekhyun.

"Love Stage? Hemmm. Aku bisa melakukan itu padamu kalau kau mau." –Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu gambar. (Izumi sedang tidur dan Ryouta menciumnya)

"Huh? Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Jangan berbohong Yeolie." Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan melihat ke Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Chanyeol selalu menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini. Bagi Baekhyun, rasanya menyakitkan, karena dia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol selalu menggodanya. Seolah memberi harapan.

Apa yang Baekhun lakukan saat Chanyeol seperti ini? Dia biasanya membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun berkata. Chanyeol bersungut dan membalikkan badannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke jam di HP nya. "Huh? Sudah jam 11. Pulanglah Yeol."

"Aku tidak mau pulang malam ini. Aku mau menginap disini bersamamu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "O-okay, terserah kau saja." Baekhyun berkata dan menutup matanya.

"Selamat malam Baek." Chanyeol berbisik.

Kemudian pria yang sudah memejamkan matanya itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata, Dia terkejut saat melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat di depannya. Chanyeol menciumnya. Dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya lebih leluasa untuk mencium bibir plum Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun menjadi tomat sekarang, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berbaring disana merasakan ciuman dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan melakukannya."

Kemudian Chanyeol berbaring membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Jantung Baekhyun bergup kencang, dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya menggodanya seperti wantu itu? Dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya besok pagi.

Pagi hari.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka kemudian menutup lagi karena silaunya matahari pagi yang masuk ke kamarnya. Sudah pagi?

Pria itu meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia bersiap untuk bangun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul dadanya. Sekarang dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol tidur di sampingnya.

"Hey, Yeolie. Lepaskan! Kita harus sekolah." Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun lagi. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Chanyeol bangun dan berada di atas Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan sekarang? Ugh, minggir Yeolie.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol. Tapi badannya yang mungil tentu saja tidak mampu untuk menandingi Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuputuskan." Chanyeol berkata.

"Huh? Apa yang kau putuskan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Tentang bagaimana aku akan membuatmu berteriak kesenangan."

' _Apa maksudnya?_ ' Pikir Baekhyun. Dia masih berusaha untuk mendorong Chanyeol. Kali ini berhasil. Tapi Chanyeol masih berada di atasnya.

"Siapkan dirimu Baekie.." Baekhyun merinding saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekie'. "Karena aku tidak akan menahannya lagi. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." –Chanyeol

"Whoo HAAA! Yeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian tertawa puas. "Kena kau!" Kata Chanyeol, kemudian dia bangun dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun masih terpaku di atas tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun!" –Chanyeol berbisik. Tapi Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. "Baeeeeekkkkkiiieee." Kali ini Chanyeol berbisik manja di telinga Baekhyun.

"UGH! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Mereka ada di dalam kelas dan Pak Lau sedang menerangkan sesuatu di depan. Tadi pagi Chanyeol menyuruh Hyukjin untuk bertukar tempat. Hyukjin tentu saja menolak, awalnya. Dia terpaksa pindah saat Chanyeol mengancamnya (Scary Yeolie).

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Aku tidak suka kau begini." Chanyeol bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Dia memasang ekspresi kesal.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan memperhatikan Pak Lau. Chanyeol bad mood sekarang. Dia diam saja selama pelajaran kimia.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari Sabtu.

Baekhyun telungkup di atas tempat tidur, belajar. Sementara Chanyeol berada di lantai bersungut tidak senang. Pengakuan cintanya kemarin ditolak mentah-mentah dan dianggap main-main oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tidakkah ini berlebihan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbaring disampingmu?" Chanyeol komplain, dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau kau macam-macam denganku."

"Aku memang akan melakukannya." Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol dengan kakinya.

"Hey!" Chanyeol berteriak dan memegang kaki Baekhyun, menariknya dari atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun terjatuh dan berada di atas Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol melekat di pinggang mungil Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau-" Baekhyun bersiap memukul Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menekan pinggangnya supaya menempel ke perut Chanyeol. Horny Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak lagi Yeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dan memaksa untuk melepaskan diri. Berhasil.

Chanyeol duduk dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Hey Baek.." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menggigit bibir seolah merayunya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baekie..bisakah kau melihat ke arahku?"

Baekhyun menengok dan memberikan death glarenya ke arah Chanyeol

"APA!" Baekhyun berteriak sebal. Dia melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Saat kau melepaskan diri tadi, kakimu 'menyentuhku'. Sekarang 'dia' tegang." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"KALAU BEGITU, SELESAIKAN DI KAMAR MANDI SANA!" Baekhyun masih berkata ketus.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ini, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "TIDAK MAU!" katanya dan naik kembali ke kasur, kemudian membuka buku paketnya lagi.

"Ugh! Baiklah. Kau ini menyebalkan." Chanyeol berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Ah...Aaaa-ah, Baek that feels so good, mmmmm, nah nah, disana. Kau pintar memainkan lidahmu."

Wajah sampai telinga Baekhyun memerah mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Chanyeol dari kamar mandi.

"Oh Baekhyun...Aku akan..mmhhh-aaaahhhhh!"

"CHANYEOL AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU BERTERIAK LAGI!" Baekhyun berlari ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan menggedornya.

"Oh Baekhyun, biarkan aku masuk...Aah, you're so TIGHT." Chanyeol mendesah di akhir kalimat.

"STOOOPPPP!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menutupi telinganya. Teriakan Chanyeol yang terakhir tadi membuat Baekhyun tegang. ' _Kalau Chanyeol tahu, dia pasti akan tertawa_ ' Pikir Baekhyun.

Jadi Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh Chanyeol, hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap tanpa ada sedikitpun kemerah di pipinya.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Dan dia mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya tidak terlalu fokus belajar. Belajar memang bagus, tapi kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya lagi.

Nilainya meningkat sejauh ini, dan masih belajar terus menerus. Sebenarnya apa yang dia kejar?

Sudah 3 hari dia mengacuhkanku. Dia sedang ganti baju setelah olah raga. Aku tidak ikut, kalian sudah tahu kan kenapa aku tidak ikut?

Baekhyun selalu ganti paling akhir. Aku masuk ke ruang ganti, benar saja Baekhyun masih disana, merapikan seragamnya.

"Kau selalu ganti paling akhir." Aku berkata membuatnya menengok ke arahku.

"Aww, kau lagi."

"Kau masih marah?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu?" Dia masih ketus. Aku mendorongnya ke locker sampai terdengar suara *bang*

 **Author's POV**

Chanyeol menekan tangan Baekhyun di locker. Dia mendekat dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, kali ini dia melumat bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol. ' _Apa yang dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat._ ' Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Dengar Baek.."

*Plak* Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun melihat ekspresi yang tidak pernah dia lihat di wajah Chanyeol sebelumnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol terluka dan kecewa. ' _Astagah apa yang aku lakukan?_ ' Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mundur dan menunduk. Dia benar-benar kecewa. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya, dia tidak pernah memukul Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku.." Chanyeol bergumam.

Mata Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan saat aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Dia tidak pernah berteriak ke Baekhyun seserius ini.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN SEMUA LELUCON INI YEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arahnya.

"AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU BAEK!" Suara Chanyeol seolah bergema di dalam ruang ganti.

Chanyeol terkejut dia mengatakan itu. Apa dia mengatakannya terlalu keras? Karena Baekhyun diam saja sekarang, seolah mematung.

' _Tidak mungkin, apa dia membuat lelucon lagi? Aku sangat berharap Chanyeol juga mencintaiku, tapi apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?_ ' Pikirnya.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan Yeol?" Baekhyun berkata saat dia kembali sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya kau adalah alasanku bisa bertahan selama ini. Aku ingin memberitahu perasaanku sejak dulu. Sejak 10 tahun lalu. Mengetahui kau juga mencintaiku, aku sangat senag. Tapi..melihat seberapa besar kau mau menyerahkan masa depanmu padaku. Aku merasa tidak pantas, umurku tidak akan lama, aku hanya bergantung pada alat ini sekarang. Aku tidak ingin merusak masa depanmu. Keluargamu akan sedih kalau mereka anaknya benar-benar gay. Aku tahu, selama ini mereka mengira kau hanya pura-pura." Chanyeol menarik nafas, dia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak menangis.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya. Air matanya mulai menggenang dan jatuh ke pipinya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"PABO! Chanyeol kau benar-benar bodoh!" Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol. "Kau sudah membohongiku dua kali!"

"Maaf..." –Chanyeol, suaranya parau karena menahan tangis.

"Jangan pernah membohongiku lagi..."

 **~To be continue~**

A/N: Tinggal satu Chapter lagi, yey (^.^). Mind to review reader-nim?


	10. Chapter 10

Last Chapter

 _Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, ingin rasanya aku menjadi orang paling lemah di dunia supaya bisa memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu._

 _Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, ingin rasanya menjadi orang paling tidak bahagia di dunia demi menyerahkan seluruh kebahagiaan yang harusnya ku dapat padamu._

*Tujuh tahun kemudian di 1/3 awal Bulan November*

Umur mereka 25 tahun.

0o0

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Chanyeol," Aku memanggil namanya walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mendengarnya karena dia tertidur. Aku duduk di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit, memegang tangannya. Perlahan aku meletakkan kepalaku disamping pundaknya, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bertahan, meskipun itu adalah hal terakhir yang ku lakukan." Aku berbisik padanya sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan melalui lorong rumah sakit saat seseorang memanggilku. "dr Byun." Aku berbalik dan aku melihat salah satu anggota tim bedah yang memanggil.

"Ah..dr Do, ada apa?" Aku melihat ekspresinya berubah. Kemudian dia mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin ku dengar. Sepertinya mimpi burukku jadi kenyataan. _Tidak ada donor untuk Park Chanyeol_.

Kalian ingat, aku tahu kalau jantung Chanyeol bermasalah saat kami berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Dia baik-baik saja setelah pemasangan pacemaker waktu itu. Tapi 6,5 tahun kemudian kondisinya menurun.

3 bulan terakhir dia sudah 8 kali masuk rumah sakit. Dan seminggu terakhir dia dirawat karena kondisinya memburuk. Aku menjadi dokter bedah untuk membantunya, aku tahu hal ini sulit, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kalau akan sesulit ini.

"Bisakah kita tunggu satu minggu lagi?" Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa menunggu dua minggu lagi. Tapi jika tetap tidak ada donor, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kita tak bisa menolongnya." Kata Do Kyungsoo, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus partner satu timku.

Aku mengangguk, kami berjalan menuju ruangan kami. Dua minggu, huh? Aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya

Aku harus menemukannya.

Aku duduk di kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku berjuang sangat keras untuk menjadi ahli bedah. Akankah ini sia-sia?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Belum. Jika aku tidak bisa membantunya, aku akan membuatnya merasakan hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Kami memang sepasang kekasih. Tapi kami jarang meluangkan waktu bersama karena kesibukanku, ya, selalu kesibukanku. Aku akan mengambil cuti dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan merasa sedih.

0o0

*Hari berikutnya*

Aku kembali ke ruangan setelah membantu seorang ibu yang mengalami ruptur uteri. "Huft, i'm so tired."

"Me too.." Kyungsoo berkata saat dia masuk dan membanting dirinya di atas sofa. "Kau jadi cuti Baek?"

Aku masih memejamkan mataku dan mengangguk ke arahnya. "Hanya dua minggu, semoga itu cukup."

"Ya, ku rasa itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia bersamamu." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengangguk lagi. "Semangatlah! Ini masih pagi, dan hari masih panjang bung." Katanya lagi dan terkekeh menepuk pundakku kemudian keluar.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat dia membuka pintu.

"Kantin, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke tempat Chanyeol." Aku berkata dan dia berlalu.

Aku keluar, menyusuri lorong untuk sampai ke ruangan Chanyeol. Saat aku sudah di depan pintu aku mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Karena penasaran aku segera membuka pintunya. Aku segera masuk saat melihat Chanyeol melempar segala hal yang ada dalam jangkauannya ke arah dua perawat dan seorang koas.

"Chanyeol, kumohon tenanglah!" Pintaku saat aku berdiri di sampingnya, dia masih melempar bantal ke arah mereka. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Oh, Tuhan, mungkinkan aku akan bisa melihatnya tersenyum seperti dulu lagi? Aku sangat merindukan tawanya.

"Kalian bisa pergi, aku akan menangani ini." Aku berkata pada perawat dan koas tadi kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Calm down please, its not good for you.." Aku berkata dan memeluknya. Tatapannya yang tadinya kosong kiri berubah menjadi sedih.

"Maaf, aku menjadi beban Baek." Dia berkata dan menunduk.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan Yeolie..ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk membantumu. Don't be like that okay?" Aku berkata dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Maaf.." dia meminta maaf lagi dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia melihat keluar.

"Hey, kau bisa melewati semua ini, kau akan sembuh. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Dia berbalik ke arahku dan tersenyum, lebih ke fake smile sebenarnya. "I know, because its you Baek.."

Aku mendekatinya. "No, because its us.." Kataku dan dia menunduk ke arahku. Perlahan dia mengecup bibirku.

"I love you.."

"I love you more.." kataku dan kami berciuman lagi. Cukup lama, sampai aku teringat sesuatu.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku ingat, aku akan cuti dua minggu. Jadi, aku akan terus bersamamu Yeolie."

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Aku ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum seperti ini.

0o0

 **Author's POV**

Hari pertama malam hari, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke toko permen.

"Ayo Yeolie, cepat kemari." Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang..." Kata salah seorang pelayan toko. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling. Ada banyak sekali jenis permen disana. Mulai dari yang bentuknya bulat biasa sampai berbentuk boneka. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda ini mengajaknya kesini? Umur mereka sudah 25 tahun.

"Yeolie, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Emm...Terserah kau Baek." Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berkeliling. Dia memilih permen kapas (cotton candy) dan sebungkus permen coklat.

Setelah membayar mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju taman.

"Mmmmm rasanya enak sekali, rasa manis memang meningkatkan mood." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku taman.

Chanyeol mengambil secuil cotton candy dan menyuapkannya ke Baekhyun "Aaaaaa.." Chayeol menyuruh Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun terdiam, pipinya memerah.

"Yeolie..ada banyak orang disini."

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang buka mulutmu." Pria yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum.

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menyuapinya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan untuk membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap ruang di mulutnya, masih tersisa cotton candy tadi. Mereka berbagi cotton candy itu.

"Well, thats sweet." Kata Chanyeol saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nasty nasty.." Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Hahhahahhaha, ayo pulang. Suhu mulai menurun akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

0o0

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Baekhyun sibuk dengan HP nya dan Chanyeol memindah chanel tv seoalah tidak ada yang menarik.

"Baekhyun, aku bosan." Kata Chanyeol. "Ayo bikin kue."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Justru itu, kita buat sama-sama."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat adonan kue kering, kemudian memanggangnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ryewook?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik, dia akan kemari seminggu lagi."

"Really? That's great!" kata Chanyeol sebelum mereka mendengar suara *ding yang berarti kue mereka sudah matang.

"Yey! Sudah matang!" Teriak Baekhyun kegirangan. Dia membuka oven dan mengambil nampan yang ada di dalam oven tanpa sarung tangan. "Ahhh Ahhh panas!" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir keluar saking sakitnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia buru-buru mengambil kotak P3K. "Aku akan memberikan NaCl, tahan sebentar oke." Kemudian Chanyeol menuangkannya ke luka Baekhyun.

"AHHHH CHANYEOL! SAKIT!" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir lagi.

"Aku tahu, sedikit lagi oke. Kau ini kan dokter, kenapa kau tidak tahan dengan hal seperti ini."

"Dokter juga manusia tahu!" Baekhyun berkata dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol membalut luka Baekhyun. "Selesai." Katanya dan mencium tangan Baekhyun yang terluka. "Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun tersipu dan menggeleng. "Bagus, ayo kita makan kuenya." Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian memberesi kotak P3K tadi.

 **Time skip**

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan HP nya, dan Chanyeol mencuci tempat kue yang mereka masak tadi kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." –Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengganti Chanel tv dan berhenti di Pororo. Dia tertawa geli melihat pinguin imut itu marah karena teman dinosaurusnya mencoret coret lantai.

Kemudian HP Baekhyun bergetar. "Huh? Ada pesan." Chanyeol membuka pesan itu. **Hyukjin** tertera sebagai pengirim pesan.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Hyukjin? Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun masih berhubungan dengannya. Aku membuka pesan itu.

 **Hyukjin: "** Apakah kau sudah memutuskannya? Aku atau Chanyeol? **"**

Aku menscroll ke atas untuk melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 **Hyukjin: "** Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama Puppy..Aku membutuhkanmu, aku bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diberikan Chanyeol.. **"**

 **Baekhyun: "** Berikan aku waktu.. **"**

 **Hyukjin: "** I love you Baek..pilih aku dan aku akan menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu. **"**

 **Baekhyun: "** Mengatakan itu saja tidak akan membuatku memilihmu Hyukjin! Aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi kau..kau membuatku bingung.. **"**

Dan Hyukjin membalas pesan yang tadi. Jadi? Baekhyun mempertimbangkannya? Dia benar-benar mempertimbangkan Hyukjin!

Aku melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, kemudian dia melihat tanganku. "Eh? Yeolie? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hpku?" sepertinya dia agak terkejut.

"Ini! Ada pesan dari pacar barumu." Aku melempar HP ke arahnya dan dia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti-"

"Kau mempertimbangkannya Baek! Kau mempertimbangkan untuk memilihnya!" Aku berkata menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Iya. Tapi aku memilihmu Yeol!"

"Aku bukan mainan Baek! Aku bukan pilihan!" Kali ini aku benar benar berteriak.

"..." Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun.

"Kalau kau mau bersamanya, sana pergilah! Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu! Atau memohon kau untuk tetap bersamamu! Jangan libatkan aku dengan kisah cinta segi tiga!" Entah kenapa pipiku basah karena air mata. Hubunganku dengannya berakhir seperti ini?

"Ini bukan cinta segi tiga, karena yang ku mau cuma kamu Yeol!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mempertimbangkan tawarannya ha?" Aku benar-benar marah.

"KAU MAU TAHU KENAPA?" Baekhyun balik berteriak.

"YA!"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK TAHU APA AKU BENAR BENAR BISA MELAKUKAN INI! AKU TIDAK YAKIN AKU TEGA MELIHAT KEADAANMU SEPERTI INI SETIAP HARI!" Katanya dan mengambil nafas, bersiap untuk berkata lagi. Ini menyakitkan..

"HYUKJIN MENAWARKAN SEBUAH JALAN DAN AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA! AKU CUMA MEMIKIRKANNYA! KEMUDIAN AKU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMPERDULIKANNYA!"

"Apa?.."

"AKU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK HIDUP DENGANMU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI BAGAIMANAPUN KEADAANMU, AKU AKAN TETAP BERUSAHA! APAPUN YANG TERJADI YANG AKU INGINKAN ADALAH KAU YEOL!" Kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca, kemudian air bening itu mengalir keluar. Seolah melepaskan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menderita seperti ini. Semua ini karena aku.

"Maafkan aku..." saat aku berkata dia menengok ke arahku dengan mata sembab. "Maafkan aku karena aku sakit. Aku ingin sembuh Baek, aku benar-benar ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan selama ini belum ada donor untukku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Aku merasakan pelukan hangat darinya. "Pabo! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Kami disini membantumu Yeol! Kami akan berusaha! Aku akan melakukan apapun..karena aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Aku memeluknya. "Maaf, aku berlebihan kali ini.."

"Its okay..."

Aku mencium keningnya dan dia tersenyum.

0o0

 **Author's POV**

Waktu berlalu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap saat selalu bersama, kecuali hari ini. Baekhyun pergi untuk menemui Kyungsoo sampai jam 8 malam. Chanyeol menunggunya sambil mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol? Dimana kau? Jangan mengejutkanku oke..aku tidak suka itu." Kata Baekhyun saat memasuki apartemennya. Karena kemarin Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati saat Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dan mengagetkannya.

"No, I'm here babe.." Kata Chanyeol dari arah balkon. Pria mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara dan menjumpai Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi memegang gitar. Ada dua kursi disiapkan Chanyeol di sana. "Duduklah di sini."

Baekhyun duduk dan memperhatikannya memetik gitar. "Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji moshan gobaekgeul. Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul." (Sing For You – EXO)

"Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo. Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you.."

"...Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo." Chanyeol masih menyanyi dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde. Gakkeumeun namboda moshan na. Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bibigo. Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo."

"The way you cry the way you smile. Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka? ..."

"...Maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo. Sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul.." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, apakah benar yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol ini? Bahwa dia adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

"...Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you sing for you... Geunyang deureoyo...I'll..sing for you..." Chanyeol mengakhiri petikan gitarnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Now, sing for me please..." Chanyeol mengarahkan gitarnya. Alis Baekhyun mengkerut.

"Tidak, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, tapi bukan dengan itu." Kata Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanda tak setuju. "Come here.." Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu.." Chanyeol mengambil handycamnya yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya, merekam ekspresi mereka berdua saat Chanyeol menyanyi tadi.

Di kamar Baekhyun ada sebuah piano yang sering dia mainkan saat sedang luang. Baekhyun duduk dan melemaskan jemarinya.

Chanyeol meletakkan handycamnya tadi di atas tripot. Memastikannya hidup dan memencet tombol rekam, kemudian duduk di kursi depan piano.

"Tapi jangan tertawa ya Yeolie..." Kata Baekhyun sambil berdeham dan memainkan jari-jari indahnya di atas not piano.

"You'll be okay...You'll be okay. The sun will rise, to better days." Baekhyun bernyanyi penuh penghayatan, sementara Chanyeol tak berkedip memandangnya.

"And change will come, its on its way. Just close your eyes, and let it rain...'Cause you're never alone. I will always be there. You just carry on. You'll understand..."

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay. Just look inside . You know the way...Let it go, fly away. And say good bye, to yesterday. 'Cause you're never alone, and I will always be there. You just carry on. You will understand. And I will be strong, when love is gone. I'll carry on.."

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay. The sun will rise to better days. You'll be okay, you'll be okay. Just close your eyes and let it rain. When you need it the most, and all you've got is a prayer. You must carry on...You will understand..."

"You'll be okay..." Baekhyun memainkan note terakhirnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol. "I love you so much.."

Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memegang pipi Baekhyun. "I love you more Baek.." kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"I have both good news and bad news. Which one you wanna hear first?" –Baekhyun

"Bad news first."

"I won't be there in your birthday." Baekhyun berkata dan Chanyeol menyungutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau sibuk setelah cuti?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "And what's the good news?"

"We found a donor for you." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" wajah Chanyeol sumringah.

"Iya, akhirnya kita akan bersama selamanya Yeol.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

0o0

Setelah cuti Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari untuk memastikan dia siap melakukan operasi. Baekhyun mengunjungi Chanyeol di sela-sela kesibukannya. Seperti hari ini, Baekhyun mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Chanyeol melakukan operasi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa gugup Baek. Bagaimana kalau operasi ini tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau donornya tidak cocok untukku?"

"Operasi ini akan berhasil, dan donornya akan cocok untukmu. Aku yakin itu." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Apa kau akan menjadi tim?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ahaha, tidak Yeol. Mereka takut aku akan melibatkan perasaanku saat aku bertugas. Jadi aku tidak akan ikut." Baekhyun berbohong.

"Oke...apa kau akan mengunjungiku setelah selesai?"

"Kau ini banyak nanya ya..hhahhaaha. Aku tidak tahu, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Kata Baekhyun dan raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih.

"Besok aku operasi dan besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Sedangkan kau sibuk dengan urusanmu." Kali ini Chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merasa kesal saat permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Tapi kita akan bersama setelah ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh sedih." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir ke pipinya. Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Huh? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku merasa senang, sangat senang...I love you. I love you. I love you Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata dan mencium bibir Chanyeol lagi. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, seolah tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi.

0o0

27 November, hari ulang tahun Chanyeol sekaligus hari dimana Chanyeol akan melakukan operasi. Benar saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa datang menemui Chanyeol dan menemaninya selama operasi. Tapi dia meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk Chanyeol.

- _Semoga berhasil dengan operasimu, dan juga selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. I love you Park Chanyeol_ -

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menemuiku hari ini." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kemudian Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya bersama beberapa orang perawat.

"Kau siap?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Jadi jangan khawatir oke.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mencoba profesional. Walau dia merasa sangat sedih dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu.

 **0o0 FLASHBACK 0o0**

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Kyungsoo terhenyak kaget mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menemuinya di rumah sakit. Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri? Pikirnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan yang dia dengar bukan sebuah lelucon.

"Ya."

"Jangan bodoh Baek. Kumohon, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau tidak harus mendonorkan jantungmu!" Kyungsoo merasa ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita la-"

"Kau pikir setelah mengetahui yang menjadi donornya adalah kekasihnya sendiri dia tidak akan menderita? Kau pikir dia tidak akan sedih? Dan bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau tahu akibatnya? Kau akan mati Baek!" Kyungsoo membrondong pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin perlahan dia akan menerimanya. Dan orang tuaku, aku sudah berbicara dengan mereka. Awalnya mereka memang menolak dan tidak mengijikan. Tapi mereka mengerti dan menerima keputusanku. Dan aku siap untuk mati demi dia." Kata Baekhyun menjelaskan, semoga sahabatnya itu juga mengerti.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu."

"Kau mau membantuku dengan sesuatu?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Apapun itu, akan ku lakukan Baek."

"Aku tahu ini memberatkanmu, tapi tolong jaga Chanyeol oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum, bisa bisanya orang ini tersenyum setelah membuat keputusan sebesar ini. Pikir Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia mengangguk, dia setuju dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Dia akan melakukannya demi Baekhyun.

 **0o0 END FLASHBACK 0o0**

"Apa Baekhyun benar-benar sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka membawanya ke ruang operasi. Pertanyaan itu membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak.

"Ya, dia sedang ada urusan hari ini." Kyungsoo berkata dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang operasi. Kemudian mereka memindahkan Chanyeol ke bed, dan mendorongnya masuk ke ruang operasi.

Semuanya sudah siap, Kyungsoo segera mencuci tangan, mengenakan gown, sarungtangan, penutup kepala, dan masker steril dibantu oleh seorang asisten. Kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Kami akan melakukan anestesi total Yeol..kau akan tertidur sebentar." Kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dia pernah mengalami ini saat pemasangan pacemaker tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian tim anestesi mengalirkan bius pada masker oksigen Chanyeol. Perlahan pandangan Chanyeol kabur dan dia mulai tertidur.

0o0

" _I love you Park Chanyeol._ " Chanyeol mendengar suara, itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Kemudian dia membuka matanya. Chanyeol dipindahkan dari ICU ke kamarnya setelah kondisinya stabil dan donor yang diterimanya cocok. Jantung barunya berespon dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Baekhyun?" itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat dia siuman dua hari setelah operasinya.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Kau sudah siuman." Kata Ryewook. Ada banyak orang di ruangannya. Ada kedua orang tua Chanyeol, Yoora, dan Ryewook. Tapi dia tidak melihat sosok namja yang dia sebut namanya tadi.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Ekspresi semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berubah sedih. Kemudian mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"Dia masih sibuk Yeol." Kata Yoora dan mengelus pundak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Haha, orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa dia sesibuk ini?" Kata Chanyeol yang tentunya hanya bercanda. Semuanya tersenyum lagi.

0o0

Setelah memastikan luka operasi Chanyeol menutup dengan baik, dan jantungnya berfungsi normal lagi Chanyeol diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Dia terus menerus bertanya dimana Baekhyun, kenapa dia tidak menjenguknya, apakah dia masih sibuk?

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, dia ingin menemui Ryewook untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Hey Chanyeol, masuklah." Kata Ryewook saat membukakan pintu.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ryewook mengambil nafas panjang.

"Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu. Ini dari Baekhyun sebenarnya, dia bilang untuk memberikannya padamu saat kondisimu sudah pulih." Ryewook berkata dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi surat dari Baekhyun.

"Huh? Kenapa menulis surat segala?" Chanyeol menerima surat itu dan membukanya.

 _Dear Park Chanyeol,_

 _Kalau kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti operasimu berhasil. Chukae my love! Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Dan hal itu akan kusampaikan melalui surat ini._

 _Sejujurnya, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi atau artis atau semacamnya. Tapi saat aku mengetahui kamu memiliki CHD, aku sangat terkejut. Siapa yang mengira seorang Park Chanyeol yang genius memiliki waktu yang terbatas?_

 _Aku mengubah pikiranku, aku menetapkan tujuan yang baru, membantumu dan menyembuhkanmu. Aku belajar mati-matian untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah, dan aku berhasil. Tapi aku gagal menemukan donor jantung untukmu. Aku memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk menemukannya, tapi aku tetap tidak berhasil. Oleh karenanya, aku memberikan punyaku untukmu. We are one now Park Chanyeol._

 _Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Apa kau membenciku? Hahahahhaha, sekarang aku merasa aku egois. Aku ingat dulu kau tidak menerima cintaku, aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui kau mencintaiku dari kecil. Dan mengetahui alasan kenapa kau menolakku waktu itu, aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena kau mencintaiku, dan sedih karena kita tidak bisa bersama terlalu lama. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, aku harap kau juga mengerti._

 _Terimakasih, karna kau selalu bersamaku selama ini. Kau tidak pernah menyerah mengajariku, atau bosan dengan tingkahku. Sekarang kita bisa melakukan apapun bersama. Sampai disini dulu suratku. Aku menyertakan sebuah video untukmu. Ku harap kau mau melihatnya. Kau bisa meminta CD nya ke Ryewook. Remember this, I do love you Park Chanyeol. I always do. Be a great person okay!_

 _Thankyou, good bye._

 _Love,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar saat membaca surat itu. Air matanya mengalir deras. Berulang kali dia menghapus air matanya. Setelah selesai membacanya Chanyeol menaruh surat itu di atas meja dan menangis. Ryewook yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya sekarang mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Karena dia mencintaimu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya." Kata Ryewook, dia tidak bisa menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak bersedih. Karena dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk merelakan.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Kemudian, "Kau mau lihat video yang diberikan Baekhyun?" Tanya Ryewook dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dengan telapak tangannya.

Ryewook mengambil sebuah CD dan memasukkannya ke dalam player. Mereka memihat bersama apa isi video itu.

Awal mulanya terlihat Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan kamera. " _Apa ini sudah menyala?_ " gumamnya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. " _Hay! Aku akan membuat kue kering untukmu Yeol. Ku harap kau suka._ "

Kemudian Baekhyun menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan. Mencampur semuanya jadi satu. Saat sudah jadi adonannya, dia mencetaknya dan menata di loyang. Menaburinya dengan chococips sebelum dimasukkan ke oven.

Kemudian dia duduk dan menunggu sambil menyanyi. " _I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away. Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. C'mon c'mon c'mon, reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone_."

Dia kemudian berdiri dan menari-nari tidak jelas. " _I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one-_ *Ding*" Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas menarinya saat itu juga. " _Eh? Cepat sekali kkkkk_." Kemudian dia mengambil celemek.

" _Aku tidak melupakan ini Chanyeol, tenanglah kkkkkkkkk._ " Dia berkata ke arah kamera. Kemudian membuka oven dan mengeluarkan kue yang sekarang sudah matang.

" _Kau boleh makan sekarang, ku rasa ini enak_." Kata Baekhyun sambil menata kue kering tadi di dalam toples.

" _Goodbye._." Namja mungil itu melambai ke kamera. " _I love you..."_ kemudian mengecup kamera dan selesai video selesai sampai disitu.

Ryewook berdiri dan mengambil setoples kue kering. "Ini, makanlah." Ryewook berkata, Chanyeol menerima toples itu dan membukanya, mengambil sebuah kue dan menggigitnya.

"Aih! Ini asin sekali.." kata Chanyeol. "Hahahahhhahaha, kau memasukkan garam Baek?" Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Baekhyun tertawa puas. Kemudian raut muka Chanyeol berubah sedih.

Dia tidak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa itu lagi, merasakan hangat pelukannya, mengecup manis bibirnya, atau menjahili namja itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. "I miss you already.."

0o0

Tiga hari kemudian Chanyeol tidak mau keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, dia juga tidak mau makan. Hanya di dalam kamar, mengunci diri, melihat video yang mereka rekam selama dua minggu waktu itu. Keluarganya sangat khawatir, Ryewook memutuskan untuk menelfon Kyungsoo dan meminta tolong padanya.

"Chanyeol...buka pintunya. Aku Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." Namja yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu mengetuk pintu. Chanyeol tidak mau membuka pintu itu. "Buka pintunya Yeol! Jangan jadi orang bodoh!" Kyungsoo yang marah kali ini menggedor pintunya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyungsoo menggedor, kesabarannya habis dan mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Kyungsoo saat dia berhasil masuk dan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap diam. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun tidak ingin kau seperti ini. He decided to gave his heart for you. Please don't be stupid. Jangan menyianyiakan pengorbanan Baekhyun. Kalau kau menyiksa diri seperti ini, jantung Baekhyun juga akan tersiksa."

Chanyeol kali ini melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar, Baekhyun tidak mau dia menyiksa diri dan melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Bukankah sekarang dia dan Baekhyun menjadi satu?

"Keluarlah, dan lakukan sesuatu. Lanjutkan hidupmu, Baekhyun selalu bersamamu disetiap denyutan jantungmu. Ingat itu."

"Kau benar, dia selalu bersamaku." Suara Chanyeol agak serak karena sudah tiga hari dia tidak berkata apapun. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo, kau sudah mengingatkanku."

"Sama-sama, sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." –Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membersihkan diri, setelah siap mereka pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Setelah berkendara beberapa menit, mereka sampai di pemakaman. Kyungsoo mengambil bunga dari kursi belakang yang sempat dia beli tadi. "Ini, berikan ke Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menerima seikat bunga mawar putih itu. Mereka berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah makam. –Byun Baekhyun, our beloved son, brother, and friend- terpahat di batu nisannya.

Chanyeol berlutut dan memberikan seikat bunga itu di samping foto Baekhyun. "I love you Baek. I will always love you, for the rest of my life. Thankyou..."

 **0o0 END 0o0**

 _Aku rindu caramu berjalan,_

 _Aku rindu caramu tertawa,_

 _Caramu menatapku,_

 _Caramu mengecup manis bibirku,_

 _Aku rindu hangat pelukmu,_

 _Semua tentangmu,_

 _Meskipun sekarang kau tak lagi bersamaku,_

 _Tapi kau selalu ada dalam setiap detak jantungku,_

 _Karenanya, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu._

 _Sampai jantung ini benar-benar berhenti_

 _Saat itu aku akan bersamamu lagi._

 _Terimaksih,_

 _Terimakasi sudah membantuku,_

 _I love you..._

 _-Park Chanyeol-_

 **A/N: yey! sudah selesai..terimakasi sudah membaca, terimakasih sudah mau vote, dan terimakasih sudah mau review. Sampai jumpa..**


End file.
